Parenthood: The Final Frontier
by clow-san
Summary: Or Snapshots of the First Five Years of Isaac Cooper's Life. Shenny family fluff. Updated. Chapter38: "Kiss it better, Daddy."
1. It's Male

A/N: This story almost completely ignores the 4th and 5th season. This came about with my desire to see Sheldon Cooper as a daddy. So that's that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter One: It's Male.

Leonard stopped midway his knock to look at his wristwatch. He had been knocking for a minute without an answer, had it been anyone else he would have assumed there was nobody inside the office. But this was not anybody else. This was Sheldon. Sheldon who scheduled everything (including his bowel movements) and 6:15 of Monday was the time for Leonard to pick him up. Frowning slightly, he tried the knob. It was unlocked. Opening the door slightly, he stepped into the office.

Sheldon was sitting behind his desk, focused on his opened laptop. He gave no indication that he knew anybody entered the room. The shorter man raised an eyebrow at that. He cleared his throat. Still no reaction. Walking around the desk, Leonard looked over Sheldon's shoulder, curious as to what had captured his friend's attention.

On display was gray and white streaks on a black background. There was this blob right in the middle. It took him a moment to realize what it was. "Is that a sonogram?"

Sheldon jumped. "Leonard! Good Lord haven't you been taught to knock before you enter?"

"I've been knocking on your door for a minute Sheldon. You didn't answer."

The taller physicist looked dubious at the statement. Leonard shrugged and dragged the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"So is that a sonogram? I take it Penny had her bi-monthly ultrasound?"

"Yes indeed. She uploaded this when she came home."

"Did she find out the gender?"

Sheldon's face softened a bit. Any other person would have not caught it. "It's male."

"Male? You're gonna have a son! That's great man!"

"Yes, great is an adequate word to describe the situation."

If a year ago somebody had told Leonard that Sheldon would father a child he would have suggested that the person to consult a psychiatrist. And if that somebody added that the mother of the said child would be Penny he would have told them to completely disregard the psychiatrist and go straight to an asylum. But here they were, so much had changed in five short years. Penny and Sheldon were married living at 4A and were expecting their first child. Leonard had moved across the hall. It was almost surreal.

Leonard smiled. "Well, come on then Thai's on me tonight."

Sheldon shut his laptop close and fussed at his messenger bag. "Okay but we must stop at the drug store to buy Penny's prenatal pills, then stop at the grocery for fruits. That woman cannot stick to the dietary schedule I made for her even when I remind her."

Leonard sighed, good-naturedly as he led the way out. Some things may change but others did not.


	2. Quickenings

A/N: I'm on fire! hahaha.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Two: Quickenings

Growing up, Sheldon had always been a light sleeper. Having Missy and George Jr. as siblings made it a necessity to be able to detect movements or sound, no matter how soft, to avert being the victim of an early morning prank. He also had poor blood circulation in his arms and legs which led to his layered approach to clothing. He carried these traits to adulthood and it made the first month of sleeping with Penny both a blessing and a curse. Penny was a bundle of energy both conscious and not and her tossing and turning woke him up at weird hours of the night. However, she was also soft and warm and these contradicting factors brought him a conundrum until he found that 'spooning' her kept the movements to a minimum and kept him warm. It was killing two birds with one stone and that was how they slept from then on.

Penny was in her second trimester when Sheldon woke up to the feel of something under his hand. The words 'Danger! Danger!' were the tip of his tongue but were halted by the sound of Penny's voice.

"Shhh... it's okay Sweetie." She said, fully alert at, he looked over his shoulder at his Batman alarm clock, 3:48 am. She was clutching his hand that was splayed across her rounded belly.

"Penny," Rising up, he freed his other arm and rubbed his eye. Supporting his upper body with that arm he looked over at his wife. "why are you awake? Are you feeling some discomfort?"

Her face was glowing with some emotion he could not name. "I'm fine. Did you feel it?"

"Feel wha-" And then he felt it. Like a goldfish swimming, there were tiny, tiny ripples against his palm. His eyes widened. "Oh my."

"He's moving." She whispered. "Our baby's moving."

He froze for a moment then suddenly he jumped out of bed, startling Penny.

"Sheldon!" She exclaimed, watching as he switched his desk lamp on and pulled out a log book from one of the drawers. "What are doing?"

He sat at the chair in front of his desk and started writing, completely ignoring her.

"Sheldon?"

"I'm documenting the progress of our offspring."

Penny shook her head with amusement. "Sweetie, do that tomorrow. Come back here."

He was not budging.

"Sheldon. Come back to bed." She called in a tone that broke no argument.

"But Penny..." He whined.

"Tomorrow." She said, softening her tone. "He's still moving. Won't you like more data?"

He thought it over and moved back to the bed. "You do present a logical point."

"Of course I do." She reached for his right hand and guided gently to the throbbing area while twining his left hand with hers.


	3. Shopping and Shower

A/N: Thank you for all that had put this on their alert list. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Three: Shopping and Shower

"Penny, seeing that we have ascertain that our offspring is male, I thought it is prudent that we purchase some gender specific accessories, won't you agree? Perhaps we can go today since we are not busy."

Looking back, that should have been enough to set off the warning bells in Penny's mind, because in no universe would Sheldon Cooper, genius extraordinaire, initiate a shopping trip with her without any hidden agenda. But at that moment the gesture was totally unexpected and so thoughtful that she gleefully threw her arms around her husband.

"Oh! Oh! A shopping trip!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. "That's so sweet, Sheldon."

He gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her movements. "Yes, yes, but please refrain from jumping."

She rolled her eyes. He had been a Nazi about her pregnancy since he found out. She would have been annoyed by the constant mother henning but she would always remember how he bullied a bakery to making those creampuffs with pickles she craved for and how he would, in his own way, assure her that she was still attractive and wanted even though she was expanding like a balloon and everything would balance out. She smiled. "I'll just change okay? Then we can go."

He nodded.

Sheldon barely complained the duration of their shopping trip. In fact, he merely told her to drive five miles below the normal speed limit. That uncharacteristical leniency and the fact that he kept on texting on his phone should have really clued her in but it did not. She was too busy looking over racks after racks of baby clothes and shoes and after two hours (she did not want to overwhelm Sheldon and her legs were beginning to hurt) they bought a couple of dozen clothes and a few shoes. When they arrived back at the front of their apartment's door she turned to him.

"I enjoyed this Honey. Thank you."

"Oh, you shouldn't be expressing your gratitude to me yet." He said, an impish smile tugging his lips.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He opened the door despite the shopping bags he was holding. As soon as they were visible the room erupted. Paper streamers flew around the room and confetti filled the air. A banner with the words Baby Shower hung from the ceiling. "SURPRISE!"

Her jaw dropped. Everybody was there. Leonard, Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Amy, Missy and even Annie, her sister. Tears sprung from her eyes even before she could stop it and for the second time that day she threw her arms around Sheldon but this time she was kissing him as well. They were whistles in the room and a 'Yeah baby!' was heard.

"I take it you are pleased." Sheldon said, his eyes still closed, when she broke the kiss.

"I'm more than pleased." She whispered. "I'll show you how much later when our friends are gone."


	4. Isaac Sheldon Cooper

A/N: Oh The moment of truth. Haha. Tell me what you think of this one. Enjoy this with the 1/2 setting

Disclaimer: I own The Big Bang Theory (Yes, Sheldon that is sarcasm.)

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Four: Isaac Sheldon Cooper

_-21037950.6_

"What do you think our baby would look like?" Penny had asked, a few minutes after she told him she was pregnant after he got out of the catatonia he momentarily entered.

"From the data at hand I really couldn't tell." He replied seriously.

She chuckled at that and muttered "Whack-a-doodle." under her breath.

A week later he presented her a fully detailed Punnett Square. He told her the odds (percentage) of what characteristics their child would exhibit. 75% chance of his hair color, 75% of her ears, 75% of his height and even chance of either of their eye color.

When they went to bed, she turned in his arms to face him while toeing the line between wakefulness and dreams.

"I hope the baby has your eyes." She kissed his droopy eyelids. "You have beautiful eyes."

She surrendered to her sleepiness and almost did not hear him say, "But you have beautiful eyes as well."

* * *

><p><em>-51720<em>

Operation: Sheldon 2.0 commenced at 1347 hours of April 4th. Leonard was at the laboratory adjusting his laser when the call from Mary Cooper arrived, warning him that Sheldon was on his way to him. True enough, three minutes later, one very neurotic father to be burst into his laboratory.

"Penny's amnionic sac had raptured approximately five minutes and 24 seconds ago. Her dilation is three centimeters. We will meet them at the hospital."

Leonard jumped into action grabbing his bag from the table,half listening to the taller man while he ranted about the shortest route to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_15135919.2_

_Knock,knock,knock_

"Penny."

_Knock,knock,knock_

"Penny."

_Knock,knock,knock_

"Penny."

Penny tried to control her tears. _Stupid hormones_ "Go away Sheldon."

"Penny," His voice was muffled by the door. "please let me in and let us talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

A moment of silence followed, she heard the lock click and then the door opened. _Of course he had a spare key for his room_. Sheldon tiptoed to their bed and when she felt him sit behind her, she curled into a tighter ball.

"Penny, I-I wish to make amends." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I concede that I was rather hasty in wanting to name our offspring Spock and Einstein and I had not thought about the future implication of such names."

Sheldon admitting he was wrong was a rare thing since most of the time he was right, Penny sniffed and rolled over to face him. She noticed how tense he was, like he was waiting for a physical blow and she felt most of her irritation slip away. "Do you promise to listen to the names I wanted instead of blabbering how silly they are?"

"Yes."

"And you will not insist on funny sounding names and scientists?"

"Yes."

She smiled slightly, wiping her eyes. "Okay."

In the end she chose Isaac, after Isaac Newton (because compromise is the key to a successful relationship) and Sheldon, after the greatest and most awesome physicist she ever known.

* * *

><p><em>-51120<em>

"Oh Good Lord Leonard, can you not drive any faster?"

There was no truer testament that his friend was worried sick than that. For the years he had known him, Sheldon had always insisted (demanded) that Leonard drive five miles below normal speed limits. They had been driving ten miles over.

"I'm driving as fast I can buddy. Just calm down, Penny will be fine."

The way Sheldon twitched told him that he said the wrong words. "With what data did you draw this conclusion? We cannot be sure that she is fine until her doctor said so."

Leonard opened his mouth to explain but was immediately cut off.

"And besides 'fine' has varied definitions. 'Fine' is not an acceptable state."

This time the shorter physicist did not answer he just pressed the gas pedal till they were cruising at fifteen miles over the speed limit.

* * *

><p>-<em>2843<em>

Penny never recalled a time when she was in so much pain. The contractions were bunching up, each wave worse than the last. She was fully dilated and they were wheeling her in to the delivery room. Turning her head to the left, she saw Sheldon looking down on her.

"I'm scared."

He clutched her hand tightly. "Don't be."

* * *

><p>-<em>1823<em>

Sheldon was truly at lost to why his parents did not stop with the procreation after one child.

The entire birthing process was exhausting, worrisome and messy. He would have said that out loud but he had it on good authority that voicing his dissatisfaction would not be received well. He remembered Lamaze class and remained beside her reminding her how to breathe and telling her that she was doing a good job.

She rewarded him a glare and through gritted teeth she hissed. "This is all your fault! I'll castrate you!"

He knew she did not have the faculties to go through her threat but it did not stop the wince from coming. "Now Penny, it is highly unfair that you blame all of this to me."

Penny heaved and pushed as another powerful contraction pulsed through her. "Shut up Sheldon!"

* * *

><p>0<p>

Penny would never forget how wonderful it was when she first saw him.

The first moments were blurred when he just came out of her in waves of screams and groans. His cry pierced the air and then the doctor was saying "it's a boy!"

Then he was being carried to her, wrapped in a blue cloth. Her finger ran across his face, feeling the soft skin, the pain of labor forgotten. He was trembling slightly. "Are you cold?" She asked tenderly and brought him closely to her chest.

The babe had dark hair and and his tiny ears were the same shape as hers. Penny recalled Sheldon's Punnett Square. She glanced beside her at her husband who was looking at her and their child with eyes wide with awe.

"He has dark hair and my ears." She whispered.

"Yes." He replied, reaching out to touch Isaac's cheek. The child crying softly. "There, there. Daddy's here."

She could not stop the tears then and Sheldon noticed and then he was leaning over and placing soft kisses on her forehead and on her eyelids and the tip of her nose. At that moment Penny's only thought was life is good.


	5. Daddy Senses

A/N: hey people put this in their fave list. Thanks. Haha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Five: Daddy Senses

A month before the baby was due Sheldon had applied for the University's paternity leave. This had surprised Penny, as she was thinking that he would just keep on working.

"Of course I'll keep working." He had said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I will be working here while helping you with our offspring."

It was endearing how he asked what he did to merit her kissing him senseless.

* * *

><p>When they brought Isaac home, they kept him in a small bassinet at their bedroom. Seeing that the baby needed constant attention and that the disruption in Sheldon's REM cycle was not a real issue, it seemed impractical to go back and forth from their room and the nursery. It was a couple of days into this arrangement that Penny learned the true extent of Sheldon's Vulcan hearing.<p>

The first time it happened she was jostled awake by Sheldon's movement.

"Sweetie?" She asked, hoarsely. "What-"

"Isaac." He replied shortly.

She lifted an eyebrow as he slipped out of bed. The baby was quiet but a few more heart beats she heard it. The beginnings of a cry. But Sheldon was already at the bassinet, lifting the small body and walking to the changing table.

She let it go then but it kept on happening. Even when it was Penny's turn to take care of Isaac's needs he would be the first one awake. She also noticed that this happened more often at night than during the day. On the sixth day, Penny could not keep her curiosity to herself.

"How do you that?" She asked as she offered one rosy nipple to her son, who rooted eagerly.

For a moment only Isaac's slurping and gulping were heard. "Sheldon?"

He stopped observing their son feeding to glance at her. "I was waiting for you to elaborate the question, Penny. How I do what, exactly?"

She sighed. Of course. "That thing when you know that Isaac will cry even before he does."

"Oh." He shifted on the bed. His posture was fully lecture mode. "As you know, I have what my friends calls as 'Vulcan hearing'."

She nodded as she stroked the baby's hair. His wide blue eyes were open and she hoped it would not change color. She knew Sheldon was still holding out for green eyes.

"Yes, now..." He continued, his eyes flashing with the satisfaction of sharing information. "it is not that I know that he will cry. It is that I detect the sudden change in breathing that is the precursor to him crying."

She looked at him in awe. "I didn't think that's possible."

"Well it's possible when one has Vulcan hearing." He said, smugly.

She smiled. "So it's like your 'Daddy senses'"

"Daddy senses?"

"Uh-huh. Like Spiderman's 'Spidey senses'."

He blinked and his lips quirk up. "Yes. Daddy senses. I like that."

She leaned in slightly to kiss his cheek and she gazed down at their baby. "Hear that cupcake. Daddy has senses just for you."

Isaac's reply was to suck harder.


	6. Raspberries

A/N: A very short update. Haha. Thank you for those who reviewed and those who put this on their alert list. Those really motivate me to update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Six: Raspberries

Sheldon watched as Penny did something that he was sure was not entirely sanitary. She had just finished bathing their son and was supposedly dressing him. However, she was doing something with her mouth on the baby's stomach. Some sort of a strange sound. Isaac was waving his arms in the air and was making noises that was a lot like laughter.

"What on good Earth are you doing?"

"Blowing raspberries."

"Blowing raspberries? Penny, you do know that doing that will render the time you spent bathing Isaac mote, correct? "

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be such a partypooper. It's fine and besides he loves it. Look."

She moved her lips back on their son's stomach. He moved closer to observe. She repeated the vibrating of her mouth, drawing forth the strange noise again. She giggled when their baby responded gleefully.

"Want to try?"

The Sheldon Cooper would have ranted about how unsanitary that act would be. The Sheldon Cooper of a year and a half ago would have taken about five minutes to steel himself. This Sheldon Cooper, however, took one look at the expression of pure joy on his son's face and bent down. Tiny hands grabbed his hair. He pursed his lips over smooth skin and blew gently. Isaac chortled in response.

This Sheldon Cooper was more than satisfied.


	7. Handeye Coordination

A/N: Yes I am trying to update as fast as I can while I still have a lot of free time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Seven: Hand-Eye Coordination

Isaac was around three months (three months two days, Sheldon would say) old when his sleeping schedule was stable enough for him to be transferred to the nursery. It was also about the same time his eye color changed to green. Penny could not say she was disappointed. Her baby was gorgeous and slowly but surely he was growing to look more and more like his Daddy, so she did like it that he had other features from her. Sheldon was more than a little enthusiastic when he wrote this detail in his notebook.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get that?" Penny asked as Sheldon fastened the curved support rod at the side of the crib. She was surprised when he arrived from work with a mobile. They had been hunting every baby store in Pasadena for the past week for one that fits Sheldon's standard.<p>

"From Stuart. He has a relative in the baby toys industry who gladly made this in my specifications." He answered, looking entirely pleased at himself.

"Well thank God for Stuart." She replied as he attached the circular hoop and fastened the strings. She did not think she could endure one more shopping trip with him listing every flaw in baby mobile construction he could see.

Sheldon started bringing out the Justice League members. Penny was impressed with the vivid colors of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonderwoman and The Flash, as well as the details on each doll. "Wow."

"Yes. I must I admit they exceeded my expectations."

"I'll get Isaac."

* * *

><p>She brought their son from his cradle in their bedroom and laid him down in the crib, under the dangling superheroes. Sheldon then touched the hoop, causing the dolls to jiggle and to sway back and forth. Isaac laid there, tracking the movement with his green eyes. Soon it stopped and he began to fuss. Sheldon touched the hoop again. Isaac watched. Movement stopped. More fussing but this time her husband did not touch the mobile. She outstretch her finger across the crib.<p>

"Wait." Sheldon said.

She watched as Isaac stopped fussing. He stretched his arms, waving his fist in the air. His face tensed with what look like determination. His fist barely brushed Flash's feet. It moved slightly. He cooed and began batting his arms more.

"It's for hand-eye coordination." Sheldon explained. Not taking his glance off the baby.

Hand-eye coordination. She thought, amused. Their baby's gonna be one hell of a Halo player, if they're starting this young.


	8. Penny Blossom

A/N: I bring today another update. Haha. Enjoy my lovelies!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Eight: Penny Blossom

After three months and a half of just working at her workshop at home, Penny was more than ready to go back to work. Not that Penny Blossom, a small thriving shop at Old Town, selling hair accessories and cute tops and bottoms and funky flipflops, was not in good hands. Her sister, Bernadette, and occasionally, Amy were more than capable of running the boutique. But she missed handling transactions with satisfied customers and seeing how much hers and Sheldon's (no matter how much he insisted it was only hers even though a three-fourths of the capital was his money) business was growing.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited cupcake?" She asked her son who chortled in his baby rocker, all ready to go in his striped tee, overalls and socks. "Ready to go out with Mommy today?"<p>

Isaac waved his arms trying to touch her face. She caught them and lightly nuzzled the baby's nose to hers. He giggled in response. "Yes, of course you are, because unlike Daddy you actually like people, don't you?"

"I heard that." Sheldon said as he emerge from the hallway, looking sleek and sexy in his blue button down shirt and dark slacks. The top of his Superman undershirt peeking out of the unbuttoned part of his shirt. Draped on his right arm was his blazer

"Hey there handsome." She greeted. Isaac gurgled, loudly and happily, when his father came closer. Penny stood up from where she was sitting at the kitchen counter and moved to Sheldon. This was a deal between them when they got married. As an exchange to her cosplaying in ComicCon, she was given rights to dress him up once every two weeks when he goes to work .

He looked down at her. "For the record, I like people. Only I prefer that I don't meet them face to face."

She smiled and helped him with his blazer, He turned and she wiped imaginary lint off his broad shoulders. "There."

She went back to lift Isaac up from his rocker. She positioned him so he was facing front. Sheldon took the pre-packed baby bag in one hand and slung on his messenger bag.

They met Leonard at the hallway. Isaac babbled at the familiar figure as the bespectacled physicist bowed down to greet him

* * *

><p>At the garage, Sheldon waited by Penny's minivan as she set Isaac down on the infant car seat. Once she was sure he was secured, she turned at Sheldon, who gave her the baby bag. He ducked to say goodbye to their son. He lightly rubbed the baby's cheek with a finger, Isaac reacted by grasping the finger with his hand.<p>

"You behave properly for your mother, okay?" Their son cooed, like in agreement. "I will see you later."

He straightened up once more.

"So I'll pick you up around 5:30."

"Yes. Text me when you arrive at the store."

"Okay." She tilted her head up and he placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "See you later Sweetie."

He watched her buckle up and drive out of the garage before he walked to Leonard's car.

* * *

><p>It was Bernadette and one of their college part-timer, Hela, manning the cashier when they arrived. There was a moment of silence before the gleeful outburst began.<p>

"Oh. Oh is that him Penny?" Hela asked, as she settled Isaac down on his rocker at the counter. "Such a good-looking boy."

"Is it really two weeks since I last saw him?" Bernadette said. "He's growing fast."

"Tell me about it. I might throw my back the next time I carry him." She replied, while she sent a quick text to Sheldon.

The morning passed with a steady stream of customers. All of them, stopping a moment to coo and to gush at the green-eyed baby at the counter. Isaac was happy with the attention. Laughing and interacting whenever somebody talk to him. At around midday after he was fed he yawned, so Penny brought him to the office at the back of the store for a quick nap. A couple of hours later, they were back at the store just in time to see Hela and Bernadette go and for Ginny, the other part-timer to arrive.

In between feeding,diaper changing and talking to customers, Penny was a bit tired when the clock struck a thirty to five. Tired but extremely accomplished. She looked at Ginny as she adjust the baby bag on her shoulder and Isaac at her arms.

"Kim's running a bit late today," She said, pertaining to the third employee. "Are you okay by yourself?"

"It's fine Penny. It's slow around these times anyway."

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

><p>Sheldon was already at his parking space when she arrived. He slid to the passenger seat and glanced behind him at their son. The baby who was babbling stopped a moment to smile.<p>

He looked at her. "So, how was he?"

"He's been very good." Penny said, as she kissed Sheldon's cheek as he buckled down.

"That's good to hear. And you?"

She grinned. "Well..." she started.


	9. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Oh there are so many of you in my alert list. I'm so happy. Thank you for those who constant check this out. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Nine: Surprise, Surprise

Isaac was laying on his soft blanket in the middle of his nursery. He was shaking his favorite rattle and was laughing whenever he succeeded in making a sound. Penny was sitting next to him, cross legged with a sketch pad on her lap, alternately looking after her son and drawing some designs for her brand. The sound of the door opening and closing signaled Sheldon's arrival.

"We're in the nursery." Penny announced.

A moment later Sheldon was at the nursery door. When Isaac saw him he began waving his rattle and legs more energetically and was babbling louder than before.

"I have brought home dinner."

She nodded and patted the floor beside her. "Yeah but you have to see what he learned today, first."

He folded himself down. Penny then tugged the edge of the blanket, so that Isaac was not facing them anymore. The happy movements stopped and there was a sound of frustration. The baby tried to roll his head to their direction but at the angle in which Penny put him, he still could not see them. The small arms tensed and the small legs pulled towards his body. With a great heave, he rolled unto his stomach. He lifted his head and was grinning now that they were in his sights. "Mamadada."

"He's speaking?" Sheldon asked.

"Isn't he too young? It's the rolling over I wanted you to see."

" He did roll over excellently." He paused. "He's my son he's not too young for anything."

Penny smiled at his pride. "Of course. How do you think we could test if he's really talking?"

Sheldon watched his son for a moment then, "I know." He raised from where he was sitting and walked out of the the nursery. "Now come here as well."

When they were both out of sight, Isaac babbling stop and suddenly.

"Mamadada! Mamadada!"

Penny poked her head in the nursery.

"Mama!"

Sheldon followed her suit.

"Dada!"

Isaac crowed with laughter as his father scrambled to get his log book.


	10. Distress Signal

A/N: Oh. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Ten: Distress Signal

The nightmare ended as the night gave way to a pale autumn morning. Doctor Watson stood before them both and said the magic words:

"He will be fine."

Penny collapsed on his arms and cried in relief. Sheldon felt like he could finally breathe again.

* * *

><p>For Penny it all started yesterday morning. Two days after Sheldon and Leonard had made their way via train to Boston for a three day Physics Symposium. Isaac was running a fever, had been the whole morning, and his temperature did not go down even though she had given him medicine. He was restless, not really his usual enthusiastic self. He was breathing unevenly and with difficulty.<p>

Half-panicked, she called their pediatrician, who asked them to come over to the hospital. Penny did not remember any moment in her life when she was as scared as that moment. Her baby was on her arms, cooing and saying 'mama' over and over, his skin growing warmer and warmer by the minute. She felt helpless.

Doctor Watson diagnosed him with pneumonia.

"He may have had a bad reaction to the vaccine we gave him a yesterday." she said. "I'll look into it while we medicate him."

Isaac was to be confined and it was then that Penny found a moment to call Sheldon.

* * *

><p>Sheldon would never forget that day. He had been in high spirits. The start of the symposium had been remarkable and he was looking forward for more. He and Leonard had been on their way out when he received Penny's call.<p>

He knew immediately that she was in distress. The whole call was ten minutes long between shaky breaths and sniffs he was able to learn that their baby was sick, Penny was scared and he needed to come home quick. His instincts kicked in and he was packing his bags.

"Sheldon! What are you doing?" Leonard asked, surprised.

"Book a flight home Leonard, the earliest possible."

"Flight?"

"Yes. Is your auditory canal damaged?" He quipped. "My son is sick. My wife is panicking, I don't have time for stupid questions."

Leonard jumped to action. Fifteen minutes later they were on a plane home. Sheldon did not even say anything about getting the window seat or the cramped space.

* * *

><p>Penny watched as her normally laughing baby boy, cried in pain and fear. He kept on reaching out to her, kept on asking 'mama up, mama up pwease.' and she could not do it because of the IV attached to his arm. She stayed beside him, rubbing his hair and telling him to be brave, and everything will be fine. She felt horrible, like she was telling him a lie. She held his hand till he fell into an uneasy sleep.<p>

Her husband arrived at the hospital around five in the afternoon. He was jumpy and twitchy and as he wrapped his arms around her, Penny felt a heavy weight lifted from her shoulder. _Sheldon is here. Everything will be okay_.

"How is he?" He croaked, looking over her shoulder at their sleeping son.

"Better. He's better. He just fell asleep again a few minutes ago"

She wanted to cry. Really. But she knew it would not help at all with Sheldon or Isaac, so she just hugged her husband tighter.

* * *

><p>Sheldon took a moment to discuss with Doctor Watson Isaac's reaction to the vaccine. For a moment he blamed himself for insisting that his son have all that medication, but as the doctor said it was totally unexpected and he was just thankful it did not worsened. He spent most of the evening watching over his son, who was returning to his usual healthy complexion, and coaxing Penny to eat and to catch some sleep.<p>

Isaac woke up about midnight. Penny was dozing off at the narrow couch in the room, covered in his jacket. The baby stretched his small hand which Sheldon caught in his much larger hand.

"Dada." Isaac said, softly.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"Stowy, pwease."

He smoothed out his son's hair. "It is in ancient Greece where our story began. It is a warm summer evening circa 600 BC..."

* * *

><p>Next time: Thanksgiving. Isaac meets Meemaw for the first time.<p> 


	11. Meemaw

A/N: For some reason this chapter was difficult to write. Haha. Enjoy. The next one will be out faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Eleven: Meemaw

Sheldon, in general, did not like the last two months of the year. There were just too many holiday celebrations bunched up together in a short span of time. When it was just him and Leonard this was not a problem but as it happened he was married to Penny now and she observed the holidays more vigorously than his former roommate. Again that would have not been a problem if his mother was not as zealous as his wife. Either of them was formidable, but together they were invincible.

So he was not really surprised when Penny told him that they were going to Galveston for Thanksgiving. He tried to explain (whine, Penny would say) his way out but then she brought out the big guns. Meemaw wanted to see Isaac. It was five words but the effect was devastating. The complaints died on his lips and all he could do was nod his assent.

* * *

><p>The train ride from Pasadena exceeded his expectation. They arrived at his childhood home at 1:23 in the afternoon. The aluminum house was just as Sheldon remembered it. The flower boxes at the windows were empty and the paint of the picket fence that surrounded it was washed out but it was the same. The loose gravel crunched under the tires of the rental as Penny as parked. His mother and his sister practically tore the car door opened in search of Isaac. There were welcome hugs and kisses and laughter all of which Sheldon grudgingly participated in.<p>

"I'm picking up Meemaw later." Missy said as she helped him and Penny settle in at his old room. "She's bringing her pumpkin pie."

He perked up with that statement. Meemaw's pumpkin pies were the best.

* * *

><p>Sheldon observed as his wife and his mother worked in tandem in the kitchen. It was fascinating how they moved. Efficient even without the aid of a sea shanty. He tried to help at one point but was quickly shot down by both women. Before long the turkey was in the oven. The stuffing, the mashed potatoes and the other casseroles were almost finished and the house was filled with aromas that made him not think about how Thursday nights were pizza nights. Isaac, trying to reach across the counter, jostled on his thigh. The baby obviously stimulated by the olfactory stimuli as well. There was a sound of the front door opening and Missy voice echoed throughout the house.<p>

"Meemaw's here!"

* * *

><p>Isaac tilted his face to the side. Then the other. But still he was confused. He never saw this person before. She reminded him of Gramie. But she had more lines than Gramie and her hair was even lighter than Mommy's.<p>

"Well, aren't ya a good looking little boy." She said.

Isaac's eyes grew wide. She sounded like Gramie too. He turned to look at his Daddy, who smiled at him. "Isaac this is Meemaw."

He looked at the person again and stretched his arm to touch her cheek."Meema." He retracted his hand to touch his chest. "Isik."

He grinned and repeated his action. "Meema. Isik."

"Yes." Meemaw smiled. "It's nice ta meet ya dear."

Isaac clapped his hands in delight.

* * *

><p>One of the many reasons why Sheldon loved his Meemaw was that she was a great story teller. It did not matter whether she was reading it from a book or making it up along the way, he thought she was fantastic and now as he sat by her feet listening to the Velveteen Rabbit while Isaac snuggled against his grandmother's chest and Penny leaned against his side he thought it could not get any better.<p>

"But he never knew that it really was his own Bunny, come back to look at the child who had first helped him to be Real." Meemaw concluded, closing the the well-worn copy.

Isaac yawned widely. His eyes drooped with sleepiness.

"Oh looks like it's somebody's bedtime." Penny said, gathering the baby on her arms. "I'll tuck him in."

She let Meemaw kiss Isaac and her on the forehead. "Good night dears."

"Thank you for the story Meemaw." Penny replied, she walked by Sheldon and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

He felt his ears burn in embarrassment. He was adjusting a bit to Penny's displays of affection but when she did them in front of his family he could not help but feel shy. He watched her disappear to his childhood bedroom and glanced to look at his Meemaw.

"She's one of a kind, your Penny." She said.

He nodded. The old woman motioned for him to come closer. She wrapped her frail arms around him and Sheldon basked at her familiar peppermint smell.

* * *

><p>Penny turned in his arms to face him in the darkness of the room he could barely see her face but he had this feeling that she was smiling smugly.<p>

"Admit it."

He rolled his eyes again with her vague inquiries. "Admit what, Penny?"

She thumped him playfully on the shoulder. "That coming here for Thanksgiving isn't so bad."

He paused as the events of the night ran in his mind. His mother and Missy playing with Isaac. Meemaw arriving with her pie. Isaac meeting Meemaw for the first time. Him carving the turkey because Junior and his family could not come. Penny laughing heartily at his baby pictures. Meemaw reading a story. "Indeed. It did exceed my expectations."

Penny's hand cradled his chin and she leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "Good. Cause your mom invited us again next year and I said yes."


	12. Cookie Monster

A/N: Happy New Year! Haha. Let's party like it's the end of the world. Dear Lord, so many people had put this on alert. I am so happy. Thank you everyone. This particular chapter is for stock2007 who wanted to see more of Uncle Leonard, Howard and Raj.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twelve: Cookie Monster

There was something happening today. Mommy was busy making wonderful smells from the kitchen. Daddy, on the other hand, was hanging things to the ceiling. Isaac sat on his high chair and silently followed his father's movements. He wanted to help. He was about to call his Daddy when a familiar smell caught his attention.

Mommy had placed cookies on the counter. Isaac's mouth watered. He loved cookies. He wiggled on his chair, his arms stretched and his hands spread, trying to reach the treats but they were just too far. He frowned a little.

"Mommy!" He called and his mother stopped to glance at him.

"Yes baby?"

"Cookie for Isaac pwease?"

Mommy had this look on her face that Isaac knew meant he would not get some cookie. "Aw... cupcake, no cookies for you yet. Not until we ate dinner, okay?"

He pouted. When Mommy or Daddy said not yet they really meant not yet, but he wanted a cookie now. Mommy seemed to notice his expression. She smiled and lifted him out of his high chair.

"Here why don't you play here first." She said as she placed him down his play area at the corner of the living room. "The guests will arrive soon. We'll eat dinner then you can have your cookie."

She returned to the kitchen and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys! Happy New Year."

Oh it was Len. Isaac liked him very much. He took care of him when Mommy and Daddy were out on a 'date'.

"Well technically Leonard, it is not New Year yet." Daddy said glancing at his wrist. "We still have five hours, forty-six minutes in this year."

"Don't mind the Whack-a-Doodle." Mommy cut in. "Is that wine?"

"Yeah. Since you're cooking it's the least I can do."

A thought entered Isaac mind. Maybe Len could get him some cookie. But he remembered that Len did not eat cookies or drink milk. Well Isaac would just ask him to play.

"Len!" He called, gripping the sides of his playpen and lifting his body up.

Len smiled and walked towards him. "Hey Isaac. How are you buddy?"

He pouted slightly. "No cookie for Isaac yet."

"Aww..." The older man smoothed the baby's dark hair. "If it make you feel any better I can't have any cookies too."

Isaac smiled. "Pway?"

"Yeah sure." He answered as stepped into the play area. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>A moment later Daddy asked for Len help so Isaac was left alone but there was a knock again. Mommy opened the door.<p>

"Bernadette, Howard. Amy?"

"Hi bestie! I rode in with them."

"Well come on in. Just put that casserole on the counter Bernie."

Isaac watched the newly arrived guests. He liked them all. Amy would sometimes stick jelly thingies on his head and would flash cards in front of him, which was fun. Bernie was always happy and was good with puppets. And Howie had a lot of dolls (action figures) that they could play with. There were hugs and greetings. Though he was too young to know he was doing it he was, in the barest of definition, calculating which of the newly arrived guest had the most inclination to give him a cookie. Amy would not give such treats until they finished the jelly thingies and she did not have them with her now. Bernie, like Mommy and Daddy, meant not yet by her not yet. But Howie. Yes he might. They walked towards him. Like always, Howie lifted him up.

"My God!" he exclaimed. "What are you feeding this kid? He's much heavier that last week."

Isaac joined Amy and Bernie in their giggling. After the women had patted Isaac's tummy and kissed his cheek, they left to help Mommy, which left him with Howard.

He smiled at the older man. "Howie. Cookie for Isaac?"

"Cookie" Howie said, then catching the sight of the sweets on the counter. "Ah cookies. Hey Sheldon can I give Isaac a cookie?"

Isaac knew the answer even before his Daddy spoke.

"Of course not Howard. It will destroy his appetite for dinner."

Howie shrugged and looked at the baby. "Well sorry kid you heard your dad, no cookies for you now."

If he could, Isaac would have said drat.

* * *

><p>The door was opened last time. Isaac was sitting on Daddy's lap.<p>

"Sorry am I late?"

"No Raj, you're just in time." Mommy said.

"Barely." Daddy muttered. "Is that the device?"

Raj nodded enthusiastically.

"Give it to me I'll set it up with the others." Howie said.

Daddy also stood up. He handed Isaac to Raj. The older man smiled at him. "Hey there."

"Raj."

He walked towards the place where the cookies were and before they could pass by Isaac tugged his sleeve. "Cookie for Isaac?"

Raj momentarily looked from one side of the room where Daddy, Len and Howie were busy setting up and the other where Mommy, Amy and Bernie were arranging dinner and discreetly picked up a cookie. He broke it into four and gave one of the pieces to Isaac.

"Don't tell your parents." He whispered.

Isaac smiled, widely.

* * *

><p>Isaac sucked on his after dinner cookie quite contentedly. He snuggled back against Mommy's chest as Howie had turned off the lights. It was dark but Isaac was not afraid.<p>

"So are we ready?" Len asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Mommy replied.

A moment of silence then it started. Different colors splashed across the room. It reminded him of his night light but bigger and with more patterns. Maybe he could ask Daddy to put it in his bedroom.

"See." he heard Daddy say. "I told you a laser show is better than real fireworks. Less hazardous to your and Isaac's health too."

"Fine." Mommy replied. "You win."

"I did not know this is a contest."

"Shut up Sheldon." Isaac felt Mommy shift slightly and he heard the sound they sometime made when they lined their lips together. "Just watch the show."


	13. Red Velvet

A/N: Hey guys! School just started once again. So I might only be able to update this on weekends. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirteen: Red Velvet

_Twenty-eight days Prior_.

Penny slammed the car door and stormed up to the fourth floor. Sheldon shuffled behind her, trying to gain her attention. He was irritated that she was not listening to him. She only ignored him when she was angry. He did not like it when she was angry.

By the third floor, he caught her elbow. "Penny. This is ridiculous."

She whirled and gave him a glare. It promised a lot of pain if he did not let go. So he did. "No Sheldon. Don't you get it? I'm pissed with you."

"Yes. Yes, I have noticed that. But if you just hear my reasons surely-"

"I don't freaking care what your psychiatrists say! It's my son's first birthday I'm gonna celebrate it."

She turned and continued on to their floor. He saw how her hand shook as she slid in the key to their apartment's lock. It took her three tries to succeed. She threw the door open and Sheldon was glad Isaac was at Leonard's. He closed it behind her and wondered how it got to be this way when just a couple of hours ago she was helping him knot his tie and was kissing their eleven month old son's cheek goodbye. Perhaps it had been wrong to insist that they not celebrate but birthday parties were terrible and he could not, in good conscience, let his son suffer it.

He could not sleep. His Meemaw always told him never to go to sleep with issues unresolved. Penny curled herself into a little ball and batted away his hands when he tried to hold her.

"Don't touch me." She warned. "Or I'll break your fingers."

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-seven days Prior.<em>

Sheldon sat on his spot at the living room. He slid out of bed after 54.6 minutes of futile attempts at falling asleep on his back. He checked on Isaac to see if he was still properly tucked in. That had been 3.1 hours ago. An already cooling mug of milk was at the coffee table.

There was a shuffling noise and Penny soon emerged from the hall. Their eyes met and soon she was straddling his lap and raining kisses on his face. Sheldon let out a breath of relief as he rested one hand between her shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back. He pressed her closer.

"Oh baby, sorry I yelled at you." She said, resting her forehead against his.

There was a moment of him just holding her. Then, "Penny, about Isaac's birthday-"

"Yes. Sweetie I know you have issues about parties and you know that when it come to raising Isaac I mostly agree with you but this, I can't let any child of mine not celebrate his birthday." She kissed the tip of his nose.

He opened his mouth but was cut off by Penny's finger.

"I need this Sheldon."

His eyebrows creased as it always did when he was figuring out complex equations. He would have disagreed but there was this look on Penny's face. It made it difficult for him to say no. He sighed, defeated. "Okay. But no clowns. Or pin the tail on the donkey."

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen days Prior.<em>

Mary Cooper had always liked her daughter-in-law. She was strong-willed enough to handle Shelly but with just the right amount of tenderness to complement it. She did not knuckle under but rather she compromised fiercely. And of course, she had given Mary a perfect little grandson.

"Hey Momma, just calling to tell you that you're invited to Isaac's birthday party." Penny's cheerful voice said from the answering machine.

How she convinced Shelly on this Mary had to ask when they saw each other.

"Please extend the invitation to Junior. He hasn't seen Isaac in person yet. And Sheldon kept telling me to ask you for your birthday cake recipe. So e-mail it to me."

Ah yes. The cake was the only thing Sheldon enjoyed during his and Missy's birthdays.

"So that's that. See you."

Mary Cooper smiled as she rummaged her recipe Rolodex.

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen days Prior<em>.

The group of usual suspects minus Penny gathered around 4A's living room. Sheldon was scribbling a list on his whiteboard, when he finished he turned to his friends.

"Behind me is the list of the approved gifts you may give my son for his birthday."

"Sheldon." Leonard said. "I don't think Isaac needs a titanium centrifuge for at least another decade."

* * *

><p><em>Ten days Prior.<em>

"You know it occurs to me, that it would be beneficial for us if we have a bigger house."

Penny looked up from the birthday plans she was studying. "A bigger house?"

Sheldon nodded. "Perhaps a four bedroom one, with a large backyard and lawn. It would certainly be better planning a birthday party with space like that instead of just this."

She was a bit taken aback. She had been looking for ways of broaching this subject to him without spooking him out. "That is a great idea. Maybe we could look around after Isaac's birthday."

"Yes. That is agreeable." He wrote on his board again. "Just think our own laundry room."

She smiled. _Whack-a-Doodle_.

* * *

><p><em>Eight days Prior<em>.

Penny was having a blast this past couple of days when Mary Cooper arrived. The older woman could really cook up a meal. She reminded Penny of her own mother who was coming over about a day before the party, together with her father and Annie.

"Yes dear, you should saute the hotdogs first, before you put the sauce. It will taste better like that."

"I need to remember that, though Sheldon didn't complain about my cooking before."

Mary chuckled. "Anyhoo. Tell me again how you managed to get Shelly to do this P-A-R-T-Y."

Penny glanced over her shoulder at Isaac, who was busy building a tower out of his blocks, at his play pen. One disadvantage of having a baby with such advance language skill was he understood almost anything being said, coupled that with the fabled Coopers' Vulcan hearing, it was a disaster trying to hold an adult conversation.

"I screamed at him at first when he started babbling about scientific studies made. And then I calmed down a bit and we talked about it."

"He just agreed? Just like that?"

"I was surprised myself."

Their laughter made Isaac lift his head and look at them.

* * *

><p><em>One day Prior<em>.

Penny didn't know how much she had missed her mother until the moment the older woman arrived with her husband. Amanda Lane, like her daughters, was petite and had blonde hair. She smiled and hugged Penny with much vigor as any Nebraskan dame. Wyatt was more subdued, shaking hands with Sheldon and tipping his head to Mary and Missy.

Then her parents were holding Isaac and he was talking about his blocks and his Gramie and how fast he ate his veggies in lunch.

* * *

><p><em>April 5 2011<em>.

Isaac had never saw their house with this much people before. From his high chair, wearing his birthday boy crown, he looked at each one. There was Amy and Bernie and Uncle Len and Uncle Howie and Uncle Raj. Then Momsie and Popsie and Auntie Annie and Auntie Missy and Gramie and Uncle Junior with Auntie Leah and cousin Andy, who builds the tallest block towers. They were singing a song and clapping and smiling.

_Happy Birthday, dear Isaac! Happy Birthday to you!_

Then the most wonderful cake was placed in front of him. There was a small blue candle on top of it.

"Go on sweetie," Mommy said. "Blow the candle."

Isaac took a deep, deep breath. He did not understand why he had to blow the candle but he did and everybody was clapping their hands again. Daddy then sliced the cake and gave him a piece. It tasted good.

"Good." He said as much.

"It's Red Velvet." Gramie said. "It's your Daddy's favorite."

He tugged his father's shirt.

"Yes?"

Isaac broke a piece off his slice and offered it to his father with a smiled. "Share?"

To everybody's surprise, Sheldon ate the piece out his son's hand.

"Thank you." He said, as he wiped Isaac's hand free of the icing.

Just when Isaac thought the day could not get any better, the gifts came. He loved all the toys he received, especially the puzzles. Isaac loved puzzles almost as he loved his building blocks.

But soon he began to feel drowsy and he could not keep his eyes from closing. And Daddy was lifting him up and cleaning his face and mouth and was changing his clothes.

"Daddy." He said as his daddy tucked him in.

"Yes?"

"This is the bestest day."

"The _best _day." Daddy corrected, then he kissed Isaac's forehead. "And yes I suppose it is."


	14. South Los Robles Avenue

A/N: Have you guys watched the recent episode? It was great. Totally loved the Shenny scenes and Amy. Haha. If you want to see the inspiration for Sheldon and Penny's new home, just follow this link, delete the spaces http: /media .cdn - redfin. com /photo /ldpsprite/ 798/ sprite.14432798_

Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Fourteen: South Los Robles Avenue

Nicole Darren watched as a silver minivan parked in front of her. She had met different types of couples, in her decade as a real estate agent, but she was sure nobody was as dichotomous in physical features than this one. It was the man who got out first, from the passenger seat. He was tall, pale with dark hair and could compete with her youngest son with his layered shirts and khakis. The woman followed a moment later, the very definition of a California girl. Blonde, tan and a mega-watt smile. She walked towards Nicole as the man was left to attend something inside the car.

"Hi you must be Nicole." She offered a hand.

The older woman shook it warmly. "Yes, and you must be Mrs. Cooper."

"Please, call me Penny. And this," Mr. Cooper finally joined them, carrying a toddler. "is my husband, Sheldon and our baby, Isaac. Sheldon, Isaac this is Nicole."

"Hello." Mr. Cooper greeted, with a slight nod.

The little boy grinned at her, waving his hand. Nicole noticed that he had his mother's eyes. "Hello."

"Hello." She smiled. "Shall we get on with the tour?"

* * *

><p>Penny was under no illusion that buying a house with Sheldon would be easy. But after he nearly got them thrown out of the last two open houses they went to, she just had to set some guidelines on how to act appropriately in such situations, specifically how much question one could ask about the laundry room and the crime rates in the neighborhood.<p>

"If I may, I have a few questions." Sheldon began, as the way the pathway towards the house.

"Sheldon." She warned.

"I know." He shifted Isaac and supported their son with a single arm. Penny could not do that anymore, Isaac at fourteen months was too heavy for her to do so comfortably. "I shall limit myself to three questions for now."

"Mommy?" Isaac said, as Sheldon prattled off with his questions about neighborhood security.

Penny moved closer placing a hand on the toddler's back. "Yes baby?"

"Who owns the pretty house?"

"Nobody yet. We might though, if Daddy finds it good enough for him."

"Oh. Will Uncle Len come too?"

"No baby he'll stay at the apartment."

He tilted his head in a way that reminded Penny so much of Sheldon. "But he'll come to play right?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The Coopers might just be at her top ten list of bizarre couple but it was mostly because of the husband. The man asked the oddest questions. Then he had these little rituals. It started the moment they entered the house. Mister, <em>excuse me<em>, Doctor Cooper circled the living room twice before pointing a section.

"If we are to place the TV there, and assuming that the other factors are constant my spot should be here."

Nicole looked at the amused Mrs. Cooper. "Sorry that's his thing."

The couple were both delighted by the adjacent office den.

"Ah thank God. At least we have a place for your whiteboards and my crafts table now. We could work together."

They examined the three bedrooms, the two baths and the kitchen. She never saw a man that particular about the number of cupboards and drawers. Or had she ever met a man who had a very healthy interest on the laundry room. They spent a bit more time there that any of the other rooms. He asked questions about the plumbing and checked out the machines and looked at his wife who was carrying their son.

"This is acceptable."

Nicole heard a relieved sigh from Mrs. Cooper.

The little boy was a pleasant surprise. He skipped across through the yard, a familiar trait of children that live their lives in apartment buildings. He spoke so well that she almost did not believe Mrs. Cooper when she told her that he just turned a year old a couple of months earlier.

"Oh I get that all the time. He's a bright kid. Takes after his daddy."

* * *

><p>Sheldon eyed the spiral staircase like last week's laundry. "I do not think that that stairs is structurally sound."<p>

Penny was already halfway up. "Honey it's fine. Just don't look down. Come on."

"Daddy let's go." Isaac said on his arms.

He licked his suddenly dry mouth and climbed the stairs as quickly and as carefully. Penny was waiting for them at the top.

"And last but not the least, the roof deck." Nicole said, gesturing the space. For a moment, Sheldon pictured Isaac and himself at one side looking at the stars through his telescope while Penny was sitting on a lounge chair. He placed this with his other pictured moments, His friends and him playing HALO at the living room, Penny and him working side by side in the den, Isaac playing in the yard, Him doing the laundry with Penny and his mother or his sister or his Meemaw staying at the guesthouse instead of a hotel when visiting.

"So what do you think?" Penny asked, sliding an arm across his lower back.

"Yes." He looked down at her, then to the real estate agent. "Yes, we will take it."


	15. Puzzles & Safety Gates

A/N: This chapter will be exploring a bit of Isaac's talent/gift. Haha. This has so many alerts! Thank you! And my loyal reviewers, you guys rock! You are the reasons why I have so much motivation in posting these chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Fifteen: Puzzles and Safety Gates

Isaac's first puzzle was five four-pieces ones with the characters of Winnie the Pooh on it. Penny saw them on Toy-R-Us and thought it was adorable. She bought it and gave it to the 11 month and a half old boy. She taught him how it was done and he finished everything by himself within twenty minutes. Penny did not think much about it then.

The next day Isaac was asking for more puzzles. When she asked what happened to the ones she gave him he said he already 'solved' them, so he did not like them anymore. Sheldon, hearing this, asked for Isaac to show him the puzzles. And this started the Puzzle Mania as Penny called it.

It took about three days before Isaac deemed the four-pieces puzzles to be too easy. Sheldon obliged giving the child twelve-pieces puzzles. Those lasted longer, about a couple of weeks before it was too easy and the puzzles kept on coming. Isaac was going through them at the same rate Sheldon was going through Dry Ease Markers. They were more pieces. Smaller pieces. And soon enough at 18 months he was at 40 pieces and was quickly seeing it as not challenging.

* * *

><p>Isaac's eyebrows scrunched up together as he observed the pieces that were in front of him. He glanced at the box at the picture of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. He closed his eyes and like always he saw the pieces forming the whole. He smiled and began working.<p>

Uncle Raj had left him for moment to get some snacks from the kitchen. Mommy and Daddy went with Uncle Len and Doctor Steph tonight. Something about a proposal and moral support. He wanted to go too but Uncle Raj came over to play. So he promised to be good and waved til the car was out of his sight. Uncle Raj and him had fun watching the Land Before Time and star gazing on the deck. Uncle Raj told him the stories behind the names of some of the constellations. He already heard some of them before from his Mommy and his Momsie but Uncle Raj had this funny way of saying them, so he listened anyway.

Isaac had finished his puzzle. It was not hard at all once he got started but now he was hungry. Uncle Raj was taking so long. He walked toward his room's doorway. He wanted to go out but it was blocked by his safety gate. He did not like his safety gate. His green eyes roamed over the obstacle. He saw his Daddy and his Mommy opening and closing this gate countless of times. He shut his eyes and pictured how it looked outside, where the lock was and it clicked, just like his puzzles he knew how to solve it. He grinned and began working

* * *

><p>Raj was pouring the warm milk into Isaac's mug. He had enjoyed this night, just as he enjoyed the other times he babysat for his friends. So much had changed these past few years. He could talk to his very close female friends now, thanks to Amy's therapy. Sheldon and Penny somehow ended up together and produced an adorable child, Howard was, despite the odds, married to a decent and beautiful woman and Leonard, if everything turned out fine tonight, was engaged. It got him thinking about his future. Maybe he could find a nice woman, settle down too like his parents wanted.<p>

He was busy with his thoughts that he almost did not feel the tugging at his pants.

"Uncle Raj, can we eat now?"

He jumped and cursed loudly in Indian. He saw as Isaac skittered backwards, startled with his reaction. The little boy looked so much like Sheldon at that moment.

"Oh, dude." Raj said, gathering his wits. "Sorry. You surprised me."

Isaac blinked. "I'm hungry, sorry."

"It's fine, Isaac. How did you get out of your room anyway?" He asked, lifting the boy to his high chair and serving him his snack. Raj racked his brain, trying to remember if he locked the safety gate properly.

"I opened it."

"You opened... isn't it locked?"

Isaac gulped down some milk. "Yes. But I opened it. I can show you how, if you want."

* * *

><p>"Your son is ingenious, man." Raj said later when Sheldon and Penny arrived. Isaac was already asleep and news of Leonard being engaged was exchanged. He told all about Isaac and his safety gate.<p>

"He picked the lock with puzzle pieces?" Penny asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it myself if he didn't show it to me."

"Did you ask how long he had been able to do it?" Sheldon asked.

"Just tonight. He said it was like a puzzle."

"I see." Sheldon paused. "So his analysis skills and his pattern recognition have made a jump again."

"His what?" Penny said.

"Analysis skills and pattern recognition. He has a very advance set." Sheldon's voice was full of parental pride.

Raj eyes lit up. "That's why he could solve jigsaws so quickly."

"Yes. I've been helping him develop those these past few months."

Penny rubbed her forehead. "Oh Sweetie. Not that I'm not happy that our baby has advance analysis skills and such but don't you think we should be talking about installing a new safety gate?"

Sheldon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think it would be necessary. He's almost two and our house is childproofed and he has your stubborn streak so he may just pick the lock again."

"_My_ stubborn streak?" Penny asked. "_This_ from the man who can't leave a Physics problem unless he solved it?"

Raj sniggered but stopped when his friend glared at him. "She got you there dude."

"Fine." Sheldon huffed. "He has both our stubborn streaks so a safety gate isn't necessary."

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, I don't think you have to record this on cam." Mommy said as Daddy appeared with his video camera.<p>

"Nonsense Penny. This is one of his milestones and I've already missed the first time he did this."

"This is going to be part of his baby book, won't it?"

"Of course."

Mommy smiled and turned to face Isaac. "Go on cupcake. Show Daddy and I how you picked the lock open."

Isaac grinned and began to work.


	16. Evergreen

A/N: Oh Isaac is growing so fast. Maybe it's time for a sibling? This chapter is kinda PG13-ish, nothing really heavy just some married couple fluff. Enjoy my minions and please leave a review if you have the time. I'm trying to reach a hundred reviews before a hundred story alerts. Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Sixteen: Evergreen

"Hat?"

"Check."

"Mittens?"

"Check."

"Extra mittens?"

"Extra mittens? Sheldon it's fine already. He has three layers on him."

Sheldon looked at his wife and his son who looked like he gained ten pounds from his sweater and his double breasted coat. He pursed his lips. "Fine."

"Good." Penny said. "Now come on. At this rate there won't be any trees left."

Saturnalia in Nebraska was as Sheldon expected it. Horribly cold. There was no snow yet, but the temperature was way below what he deemed acceptable. The Lane Farm was like any other farm in winter, devoid of noise and life. The animals were safely tucked in their barns and the tractor and truck were parked silently at the driveway. Penny's parents and childhood home, however, was the exact opposite. Wyatt and Amanda Lane welcomed them with warmth that could combat the harsh temperature and there was a constant music pouring from the old stereo in the house. The night they arrived was the night he learned of the age long Lane tradition of buying a tree from a tree farm. Penny was quick to volunteer herself, himself and Isaac for the task. 'It will be fun.' she said. Somehow he doubt there was anything fun about buying a fir.

* * *

><p>Growing up, Sheldon never experienced buying a real tree for Saturnalia. Not that he cared either way but his mother preferred the artificial kind. But as he was surrounded by different varieties of <em>Pinus <em>and _Abies, _he could not help but think that his mother had a point with the plastic tree_. _ He shivered but he was not sure if it was because of the cold or because of the mess these tree would create once their needles fell.

Penny and Isaac had been weaving around the tree farm, leaving him trailing behind them. Everything was fine until he noticed that his laces were loose, he bowed down to fix them and when he straightened up they were out of his sight. Panic seized his chest, his eyes darting around. Only strangers and trees and cold air. He was about to call out Penny's name when he heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy!" Isaac exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere wrapping his body around his leg.

Instinctively, Sheldon bended to scoop the child up. Relief flooding his system as he settled his son against his side. "Where's your mother?"

Isaac was beaming widely. "She's with the tree! We found it! Come on!"

It appeared that Penny was just around the corner, standing beside a Pinus Strobus. It towered over her and even over him. It did not look that much different from the other Pinus Strobus around them but the way that Penny was smiling it was better that he not voice his opinion about it.

"So." She said, standing beside him. "I need your expertise, will it fit the front door of the house?"

He took a quick look at the tree. 6.5 feet. About four feet at the widest part, he calculated the width of the front door of the Lane farm house. "Barely but yes. It will fit if we put it in its side."

"That's all I needed to hear, sweetie. Come on let's go home."

* * *

><p>Sheldon could feel the temperature dropping as attendants helped them load the tree on the truck, so he was not surprised when halfway to the journey back snow began to fall.<p>

"Mommy." Isaac said from the backseat. "You have weird rain here in your town."

Penny chuckled. "Cupcake that's not rain. It's snow."

"Snow? But isn't snow the cold white stuff on the ground?"

She gave Sheldon a quick look which meant it was his turn. He cleared his throat.

"They're both snow, Isaac. Snow is frozen rain but unlike rain that is just water and is quickly washed off when it hits the ground, snow accumulates. piles up until it melts."

There was silence for a moment. "Oh. Can I play on it?"

"Yes." "No."

He looked at his wife. This was one of the rare times that they supplied different answers to their son. He watched as the expression on her face became playfully defiant. He sighed.

"Yes. If it accumulates enough and if you wear the proper gear."

Isaac gave out a happy cry.

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ow."<p>

Penny rolled her eyes as she pulled the last of the splinters from his palm. "Don't be such an infant."

Sheldon glared at her. He told her that he needed his gloves before he could help her and her father drag that blasted tree inside. Did she listen? No.

"Don't tell me you didn't deserve that sweetie, cause right now you're acting more like Captain Kirk than Mr. Spock."

"Well sorry if I don't have your corn husker immunity to splinters."

"Hey." She said, poking his chest. "You're on corn huskers territory. I'd be careful in saying thing like that, if I am you."

He stood up and took a deep breath. "I apologize. It's just the cold and-"

"Aww... you're cold?" she cooed, encircling her arms on his waist and pressing herself closer. "Maybe we should warm you up."

She trailed kisses on his neck.

"Penny." He hissed, looking over her shoulder. The door of their temporary bedroom was open. "Somebody might walk in on us."

"So?" She said, before she pulled his head down for a kiss.

Penny's hands were creeping under his turtle neck sweater when he heard somebody clear their throat.

"Oh hi Ma." Penny said, breathless.

Amanda raised an amused eyebrow. "If you two are finished macking up, we're ready to decorate the tree."

"We'll follow you down."

"Your son's excited about it so don't take too long sweetie."

Sheldon felt his face and neck flush with embarrassment. He was definitely warmer now.

* * *

><p>"Here, here! This one Daddy! Put this one." Isaac lifted a babble which looked like a cockroach with a string looped at the top. "Momsie said that Mommy did this herself when she was my age."<p>

He looked at his wife. "A cockroach?"

"It's Share Bear!"

There was a bit of laughter on Penny's expense. Then Sheldon helped Wyatt wind up the lights around the tree. The fresh scent of Pine was stronger now, mixing with the sugar and ginger bread cookies and the peppermint hot cocoa Amanda made and he had to admit it was nice.

"Here, sweetie." Amanda said, giving Isaac the _p__ièce de résistance. _"This goes on the top."

Isaac's eyes grew wide, carefully cradling the ornament with both hands. He looked up to the tree. He immediately walked to Sheldon. "Daddy up. Lift me up Daddy."

Sheldon obliged lifting the boy high enough for him to put the star, albeit crookedly, at the top of the tree. They stepped back and Wyatt plugged the light in. The tree lit up.

"Hey it looks pretty good." Penny said, handing him a mug of hot chocolate and giving their son a piece of ginger bread cookie.

The tree was leaning bit to the right. The decorations were not symmetrical and the tinsel was heavier at the left side but as he took in the looks of pride in Isaac's face and the contentment on Penny's he only had one thing to say.

"Yes. It does, doesn't it?"


	17. Spring

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Surprised that this update is early? Well it's my birthday present to myself. Haha. Anyways, I have a question is it true that Sheldon is a Taurus? Better yet does anybody have any idea when is his birthday? Oh well. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Seventeen: Spring

"Dude I swear I'm not doing this on purpose." Raj said as he arrived a few minutes late at the rendezvous point. He was slightly breathless and balancing his kite in one arm and his present at the other. The spot Sheldon had chosen seemed to be smack right at the center of the park. There were fewer people here and even though it was a pain to get to, Raj had to admit that it was the prime space for their activity today.

Sheldon crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow. Raj could feel a strike coming. It was after all the third time he was late for a Sheldon planned event. The taller man was about to open his mouth but was stopped by the cheerful voice of Raj's savior.

"Oh hey Raj." Penny greeted, sliding beside her husband. "Good you're here, we can get started. Isaac's been eying his birthday cupcakes for a while now."

She dragged Sheldon to the picnic table where all of their other friends were and Raj breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Leonard had to admit. For a person who did not like them very much, Sheldon had a knack for planning and executing parties. A birthday picnic in this type of perfect spring weather was a great idea. He watched as Isaac went around the picnic table distributing the Red Velvet cupcakes to his guests. He had trouble thinking how fast the little boy was growing. At two years old, Isaac was already at level with his hip. Leonard could not help but dread the day when he had to crane his head back just to look at Isaac eyes. He was brought out of his musing by Isaac speaking to Stephanie.<p>

"This one's for you Doctor Step."

"Why thank you Isaac." His fiancee said, graciously taking the offered cupcake.

"Here Uncle Len." Isaac said, turning to him. "This one doesn't have any cream cheese frosting or any dairy. I made sure."

Leonard smiled. Isaac outgrowing him was in the future. For now he would enjoy a dairy free cupcake and the sight of his godson's grinning face looking up to him.

* * *

><p>Gift opening was Howard's most favorite part in a birthday party. He enjoyed it as a receiver but enjoyed it more as the giver. It gave him some sort of pride when he sees the expression of delight in the face of the recipient. This year ,unlike the one before, Sheldon did not have any list of approved gifts, so he was free to go all out. Now he was as excited as Isaac as the child tore the wrapping paper of his and Bernadette's gift. It took him a couple of months before he finished it. Isaac blinked as a spherical object was revealed. He gave Howard a quick smile and pressed the button on top. A faint sound accompanied the dancing lights that appeared on the object's surface.<p>

"The Dance of the Sugar Plum Princess!" Isaac exclaimed.

"How did he know that?" Stephanie asked, amused. "I can barely hear it myself."

"Vulcan hearing and big scary brain." Leonard replied. "All from his father."

Isaac attention focus on the new gift, examining it in every angle. Penny cleared her throat.

"Are we forgetting something Isaac?"

"Oh... oh sorry." The boy grinned. "Thank you very much Uncle Howard and Auntie Bernie."

Howard smirked. _Oh yes. Wolomaster, you are the man_.

* * *

><p>Sheldon could not remember the last time he flew a kite just for the sake of flying one. For the past few years it was always kite battles against the others, so it felt off that he did not have to use his heavy gloves when preparing the line. Isaac was practically bouncing on his feet, eager to try. Sheldon lifted a hand to test the air once more then he handed spool to his son. Penny was holding the colorful kite two feet away.<p>

"Okay now what are the points to remember?"

"Don't fly too close to other kites. Always feel the line, if it's slack reel in slowly, if too taunt do the opposite." Isaac spouted off, much like a soldier. "And make sure that the wind won't tangle your line."

"Very good." He nodded at Penny's direction and she let go of the kite.

Sheldon watched as the wind carried it upwards. Isaac was carefully tugging his line. After a moment the kite was high above them. Steadily flying alongside his friends' kites.

"It's flying!" Isaac exclaimed. "Mommy I did it!"

Penny squinted her eyes to observe the kite. "Yes you did cupcake."

The little boy giggled, then as solemnly as his two year old face could he look at his father. "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome. Eyes to your kite Isaac."


	18. Secret Agent French Toast

A/N: Wow. An update out of schedule. Hahaha. Enjoy my lovelies and don't forget to review if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Eighteen: Secret Agent French Toast

Two year old Isaac Cooper slid out of his bed as quietly as he could. It was early even for him but he was excited. He carefully smoothed his comforter down and tucked it in the sides. When he was satisfied, he got out of his room and tiptoed slowly when he passed the closed door of his parents' room and zipped silently around the corner to the kitchen.

His father was already there, drinking tea. His The Flash shirt perfectly matching Isaac's pajamas. The little boy sidled next to the taller man and looked up with a smile.

"Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning Isaac." Sheldon said, scooping up the toddler and depositing him on his high chair. A moment later a bowl of cereal was placed in front of the child. "After you have finished eating we shall commence Operation: Mday."

Isaac giggled. Operation: Mday. Mommy would be surprised.

* * *

><p>Cooking was never Sheldon's strong point. Baking yes, but cooking was rather hit and miss. It was something in his OCD that stumped him whenever he read imprecise words such as a pinch or a dash. Good thing though that he had observed Penny preparing her favorite breakfast dish many times prior so he did not need to read anything. He donned his rarely used Batman apron and moved his son from his high chair to the top of the kitchen counter.<p>

Sheldon deftly cracked fours eggs in the clear glass bowl. He then added a cup of milk.

"Here Daddy." Isaac said, handing him the whisk.

"Thank you." He replied.

In return he handed Isaac the pack of bread. The child quickly reached in and took out a few slices. He waited patiently for Sheldon to finish whisking before dunking one into the mixture. The butter was melting and ready on the pan. After a few seconds, he turned the bread over to coat the other side before he transferred it to the pan. A sizzling sound filled the air.

* * *

><p>Isaac shook the canister of Reddi-wip with all his might. His small body making slight wiggling motions. His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.<p>

"I think you shook it enough Isaac." Sheldon said, with a slight smile.

"Oh. Okay." Isaac replied, giving him the can.

Sheldon took it and topped the slices of French Toast with a generous helping of whipped cream and drizzled some syrup on the strawberries and blueberries that were on the side.

"Hmmm..." Isaac mumbled beside him. "It looks delicious Daddy."

"We did make it."

"I hope Mommy will like it."

"Of course she will." He lifted Isaac off the counter. "Now, you go get your card. Then we will wake your mother."

The little boy nodded and disappeared to his room. Sheldon carefully placed the plate of French Toast in the middle of the serving tray. The glass of orange juice and the vase with a single daisy proudly at its side. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

><p>Penny woke up to a gentle tapping on her shoulder.<p>

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Mommy."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Mommy."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Mommy."

She slowly opened her eyes and her vision was crowded by the face of her son. His grin wide.

"Good morning Mommy."

"Oh... good morning to you too Cupcake. What time is it?"

Isaac backed up and Penny supported her upper body with her elbows. It was only then that she noticed Sheldon at the foot of the bed. He was holding a serving tray, which he promptly placed over her stomach.

"What's this?" She asked, looking down at the French Toast. She glanced at the smiling Sheldon then at the giggling Isaac.

"Happy Mother's Day." Both of them greeted.

She took a surprised gasp of air. "Awww... you two!"

"I made you this as well." Isaac said, shyly offering a folded construction paper. The drawing inside with her yellow hair and green eyes was unmistakably her despite the disproportion of features.

"It's you Mommy."

"Oh yes. It is. I will put it in a frame and place it here by my bedside table so I can see it every time I wake up."

She reached over and planted a kiss on Isaac's forehead. She tugged at Sheldon's sleeve which caused him to sit on the edge of the bed and enabled her to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you both of you."

She dug it on her breakfast so she missed the exchange of smiles between her husband and her son. She was a quarterways through it when she realized something. "Oh my God, Sheldon you cooked this! How's the kitchen?"

That earned her a glare. "It is fine."

"Oh..." She giggled. "Sorry Honey. But that's great news. I think I just want us three to stay in bed for another hour more. What do you guys think?"

"It's okay with me." Isaac replied, snuggling at her side.

"Well it is your day." Sheldon said, toeing off his shoes. "So whatever you want, dear."


	19. Homesick

A/N: This is a pretty long chapter. Haha. Those who are waiting for another Cooper progeny, you might be happy with this one. Hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you can.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Nineteen: Homesick

The e-mail, in both English and German, arrived about an hour before Sheldon finished work. After reading it twice and staring blankly at his monitor for about fifteen minutes, he grabbed his totem, a replica of the One Ring (in his dream the engravings inside were English instead of Elvish), because if Inception taught him anything it was that you can never be sure if you were awake and at that moment he felt like he was dreaming. But, to his relief, this was reality, and it took so much effort not to jump up and down and run through the halls screaming at the top of his lungs. He was beaten to it by Raj, who burst through his door like a toddler in a sugar-high haze.

"Did you receive it?" He asked, face full of glee.

"Yes."

"So this is true right?"

Sheldon gripped his totem in his pants' pocket. "Yes."

Doctor Moritz Westner, one of the leading physicist in the field of Dark Matter, had taken an interest in his and Raj's research and had invited them to Germany for the summer as part of a group of scientists trying to prove that there was a significant relationship between Dark Matter and String Theory. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>As expected, Penny was overwhelmed by it when he tried to explain but he never told her the news to understand the subject matter. What he wanted and what he got was the brilliant, proud smile that lit up her face and the ecstatic hug and kisses. He loved that even though she did not understand most of his work, she supported him and was genuinely happy for his accomplishments. It was all well and great until the part where he said that he would be gone for three months. Her countenance fell slightly. He would have not caught it before but he grew up a lot while he was with Penny.<p>

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's... nothing."

He followed her gaze to their son who was quietly playing across them. "Penny..."

She sighed. "It's just this is the first time that you'll be away from us that long."

He frowned, a bit. He did not think of that.

She smiled at him then. "But I'm sure we'll manage."

* * *

><p>The last week of May was a flurry of activity. Sheldon was busy with his travel plans, searching for the safest airlines. Raj came over a lot to discuss their research. It was about two weeks before Sheldon's departure that the thought hit Penny. Isaac was helping her prepare their dinner then. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, tearing up the lettuce when she realized how much he had grown. He was swinging his legs to and fro, humming a sea shanty, was carefully placing each leaf in the clear glass bowl beside him. As if he felt he was being observed, he looked up from his task and smiled at Penny. She smiled back placing a kiss on his forehead. He could do so many things now and he was such a great kid. It won't be long before he was not a baby anymore and somehow Penny dreaded that. She loved being a mom and having Sheldon's baby. Maybe it was time to have a new child. She had to talk to him about it and she thought that tonight was good a night as any.<p>

"I'm not oppose to the idea." Sheldon said as she absentmindedly made circles on his pajama clad chest.

"Of course you're not." Penny teased. "If I remember correctly you enjoy the baby making process."

He snorted. "As I was saying, another child is a great idea. Perhaps after I come back from Germany."

"That's a good plan." She straddled his hips. "But how about we get a head start in the baby making process?"

"I have no objections to that."

* * *

><p>Penny was not sure if Isaac actually understood the concept that his father would be gone for three months. But the way the little boy clung to his father at the airport made her think otherwise. Sheldon's head was lowered and she could see that he was murmuring to their son as he held him tightly. Penny looked at Raj.<p>

"Take care of him for me."

Raj nodded. "I'll do my best."

She moved towards her husband and her son. Sheldon transferred Isaac to her arms. She balanced him on her hip.

"I will call as soon as I'm settled." He said, kissing her cheek. He lightly traced her jaw with his thumb.

The PA system was announcing the last boarding call for their flight.

"Come on dude. We need to go." Raj said.

Sheldon kissed her and Isaac goodbye and turned to walk to the boarding gate. He glanced over his shoulder one last time to see them waving their hands.

* * *

><p>A two weeks into the summer research expedition, the group of six physicists from all over the globe were making progress in their work. While Sheldon felt a mighty sense of fulfillment in being proven correct in his hypothesis, there was a constant pang of loneliness alongside it. He missed his wife and his son and he had trouble settling down to sleep. His body not used to sleeping in the middle of the bed anymore and not straining his ears for the sound of running little feet because of nightmares. He told this to Penny at their usual Skype session, just after Isaac regaled him with his tale about his day in the beach and showed him the shells he had collected.<p>

"I know. We have the same problem here. Isaac's been sleeping with me for a while now."

He sighed, then Penny smiled. "Ah! I have an idea. Check your email tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me on this one. We wouldn't want that beautiful mind of yours lagging because of lack of sleep."

The next morning he had a new email from Penny. There were two MP3s attached and a short message. _Homesick is a type of sick. We love you_. He downloaded the contents and put on his earphones. He played the first one titled: OUTTAKE.

Isaac's voice filled his ears. "But Mommy, Soft Kitty is for when we're sick. Is Daddy sick?"

"Well, Daddy is homesick and homesick is a type of sick."

"Oh... okay." A pause. "Should we sing it as a round?"

"Yup. Are you ready?"

The next twenty second was his childhood lullaby sung as a round. Isaac inherited Penny's pitch deafness and Sheldon thought it was endearing. At the end of it his wife started speaking again.

"Okay Cupcake, say goodnight to Daddy."

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you."

"Goodnight Sheldon. Sleep tight."

The second one only featured the song and the goodnights. He played it on a loop when he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sheldon never set his wristwatch to local time when he arrived in Germany. He wanted to know the time back home so he could at least have an idea what Penny and Isaac were doing. Only Raj knew about the reason behind it of course and for some unknown variable this caught Doctor Westner's curiosity.<p>

"Doctor Cooper, a moment please." He said in German. Sheldon was the only non-German physicist who could speak the language fluently and the good doctor was taking advantage.

He looked up from his worktable to his fellow physicist. Doctor Westner looked more like a doting grandfather than the world's leading expert in Dark Matter, with his easy smile, thinning white hair and pleasant manner. "Yes Doctor Westner?"

"I could not help but notice that for the month that you'd been here you have not set your watch to local time." He paused. "If it isn't too personal may I ask why?"

Sheldon was stunned. Here he was talking to a Nobel Prize nominee and instead of asking him of his opinions on String Theory and Dark Matter, the older man was asking about his watch. He was not sure whether to be irritated or be at awe. It took him a minute before he could answer. "As you know, I have a family back at America. I have left my watch at GMT -8 so I can at least have an idea as to what they are doing at the moment. Is there any particular reason why you have asked?"

Doctor Westner clapped a hand on younger man's back. "Because my good man, I used to do it as well when I was younger and needed to be away home."

He slid his wallet out from his slacks. He flipped it open and shown a picture of three women to Sheldon. "This is my wife, Linda and my daughters Esther and Elsa."

"They are aesthetically pleasing." Sheldon commented and in return, he took the framed photo of Isaac and Penny from his worktable. "This is my Penny. And our son, Isaac."

"Ahh... you have a beautiful family."

Sheldon then spent an afternoon talking about raising gifted children, finding common interests with a non-physicist wife, and juggling work and family time with the world's leading expert in Dark Matter.

* * *

><p>If you put six brilliant minds in one room and give them a task you would soon find out that they could finish it way ahead of schedule. This was what had happened to this particular group as the approach the end of their second month together. This led to Sheldon telling Penny that he would be home earlier than expected. She and Isaac were pretty happy about that and secretly Sheldon as well. Penny did not look like she was at the peak of health this past couple of weeks when they Skype. Whenever he asked, she would tell him that she was fine. He told her the details of his flight home and his wish to see them sooner.<p>

Sheldon's suspicions that something was wrong were further inflamed when it was Leonard who picked him and Raj from the airport the day he arrived.

"Where's Penny?" He asked.

Leonard's only answer was an irritating smile. The one that Sheldon came to know as I won't tell you anything so just shut up smile. The ride home had his mind running a hundred miles per minute. The logical conclusion was that Penny might be sick but she did not give him any indication of sickness when he called, so the next logical conclusion was that she planned a surprise welcome home party. That woman would be the death of him truly. He was so busy with his thoughts that he did not notice that they had arrived at his home. Leonard helped him unload his luggage and Sheldon was surprised when the shorter physicist turned to go back inside his car.

"Wait!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Doesn't Penny have a welcome home party waiting for me inside that door."

Leonard chuckled. "Well if she does I'm not invited. But no, she knows you well enough to steer clear of the surprise party."

"Then why isn't she the one who picked me up?"

His friend smiled. "Only one way to find out Sheldon."

* * *

><p>He slid his key to the door knob and turned. There was no party inside, just Penny sitting on his spot. She stood up when he entered the house. Her flowery babydoll dress fell just about her knees. It took him one look to know exactly what was off about her.<p>

"You're... you're pregnant."

She smiled as she drew his face for a kiss. "Yes, nine weeks."

Sheldon mentally counted backwards. The last time they made love was the night before he left for Germany. It fitted. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the slight bump around her stomach against his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just confirmed it with the doctor a week ago. I was going to tell you but you said you'll be back earlier so I thought it was better this way." She hugged him tighter and kissed him again. "Did you like your welcome home present?"

"Yes. How is the baby?"

"Doctor Ritz said everything was fine. I'm due for another appointment in three weeks."

He buried his face on her hair. He missed the way she smelled the most. "Does Isaac know?"

"Not yet. Though he's complaining that there is something wrong with my lap."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"He said he doesn't fit on it anymore."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping. He tried waiting for you but in the the Sandman won."

He smiled. "Maybe I should say hello. He will be disappointed if I didn't."

"That's a good idea."

And as Sheldon Cooper led his pregnant wife to their son's room, only one thing was in his mind. It was good to be home.


	20. Heartbeat

A/N: I apologize for the lateness, I was swamped with schoolwork. Haha. Have you guys watched the latest episode? My God I haven't laughed this much on a TBBT episode for a long time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty: Heartbeat

Penny was at her 18th week and was already showing when they decided to tell Isaac the news. The morning sickness had subsided and they had verified the unborn child's sex during their last appointment with the doctor and to his wife's unmitigated delight it was female. Her reaction confused Sheldon as he did not think that the sex of their second child was as important as the fact that the child was healthy and developing well. He asked her about it and she said that she was happy because she had somebody to doll up this time. He smirked at that. Only Penny could derive pleasure in something as simple as 'dolling' somebody up. He indulged her tirade on shopping for baby clothes. Afterall, she was giving him another progeny the least he could do was to listen to her plans.

Isaac was both confused and fascinated when they told him. He sat between his parents, his hands roaming over the bump of his mother's stomach.

"A sister!" He exclaimed. "Like Auntie Missy to Daddy."

"Yup." Penny replied, popping the 'p'. "Isn't that nice?"

The little boy's eyebrow scrunched up. "That depends. Would she hit me?"

Penny chuckled. Sheldon frowned. He should have not let his mother show Penny and Isaac those home videos of him and Missy as children.

"As long as you're nice, I'm sure she'll not."

"Okay." He looked up at his mother. "Can she form puzzles? Or fly a kite?"

"Not for a long time yet, Cupcake but when she can, you can teach her."

Isaac's green eyes grew wide. He was used to everybody teaching him things and he loved learning new stuffs so he did not mind but now he had the chance to teach somebody.

"Really?" He asked, unbelieving. "I can teach her?"

Penny nodded. "Your her big brother. So you have to teach her the things you know and you have to help Daddy and I in taking care of her, and when we're not around you have to protect her."

"Wow. So a big brother is like a guard. A protector." His body shook in excitement. "I want that."

"Yes." Sheldon said, speaking up for the first time. "You being a big brother starts now. Your sister is inside of your mother so we have to take care of her. So no rough housing with your mother and trying to make her chase you anymore. "

Isaac nodded his head vigorously. "I'll be good. I promise Daddy."

Sheldon kissed the top of his son's head. "I know you will."

The little boy went back to rubbing her mother's stomach. "When will she get out?"

"About five more months." Penny replied.

There was a moment of silence then Isaac asked the dreaded question.

"How did she get in there in the first place?"

* * *

><p>In general, Isaac did not like the hospital. It smelled weird and the white noise, as Daddy called it, hurt his ears. But this small hospital (clinic, Mommy said) was different. It smelled nice and there was this nice music playing, quietly at the background. He came with Mommy today for her appointment with the doctor because Daddy could not make it. It made him feel like a big boy, just like what he felt when Daddy was away and he became the 'man of the house' for a while. A nice lady greeted and told them that the doctor was waiting for them.<p>

Isaac knew there were two types of doctor. The first one was like his Daddy and his Uncle Len. The second type was like Doctor Steph and his pedia, Doctor Watson. One look at the plump pleasant looking lady in front of him and he knew that she was the second type of doctor.

"Hello Penny. Welcome back." She said. "Oh my, is this really Isaac? I had the feeling he'd grow up to be taller than his age."

Isaac looked up to the woman. She looked down and smiled at him.

"Hello Isaac. I'm Doctor Ritz. I am your mommy's obgyne."

He smiled. "Hello. I'm Isaac. I'm Mommy's son. Daddy couldn't make it today so I'm here."

Doctor Ritz and his Mommy chuckled.

"Okay. Why don't we get started?"

They were led to another room. Mommy made her self comfortable on the chair there while the Isaac sat at the high stool beside it. He gasped when she began lifting up her shirt.

"Mommy! Why are you taking your shirt off?"

Penny smiled. "I'm not. Just exposing my tummy so Doctor Ritz can check on the baby."

"Oh. Okay."

He watched as the Doctor applied gel on his Mommy stomach. "So are you excited for your baby sister?"

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy said I can teach her stuffs I know."

"That's nice." Doctor Ritz said. "Okay let's see what we have here."

The monitor beside her flickered. It was a confusing image for Isaac at first. But Doctor Ritz began pointing out the different parts. The head and the arms and the body. He stared transfixed at the black and white image of his sister.

"How is she?" Mommy asked.

"Progressing nicely. You can tell Sheldon not to worry."

"Have you met my husband? He always worries."

Doctor Ritz laughed then looked at Isaac. "Would you like to hear her heart beat?"

Isaac practically bounced on his seat. "I can? Oh please, please!"

The sound was quiet at the start but steadily increased in volume. It reminded Isaac of the sound horses galloping. Thudthudthudthud. It went on for a few minutes. Thudthudthudthud. It was so fast. Thudthudthudthud. Maybe she was running inside Mommy's stomach.

"Okay. That's an average of 150 beats per minute. I'm sure Sheldon's keeping you up to date with your prenatal pills."

"Yes."

"Good." She pushed a button on the monitor and soon she had a paper print out of the picture on the screen. "There you go. Baby girl Cooper at 20 weeks."

* * *

><p>Sheldon arrived to a quiet house. Usually, at this time Penny and Isaac were at the kitchen preparing dinner but as he entered through the side door, it was apparent that they were not there. He walked the length of the house, straining his ears for sounds. He heard it as he pass by his and Penny's room. A small giggle. He pushed the door opened and saw his wife and his son on the bed. Isaac lifted his head first.<p>

"Daddy!" He exclaimed. "Come quick! The baby's kicking."

He jumped off the bed and run towards Sheldon. He then grabbed one of his hand and dragged him back. He eagerly placed his father's larger hand on the spot where his were before.

"Can you feel it?"

Sheldon looked up to Penny, who was smiling good-naturedly. He had, of course, felt the baby move quite a number of times since a month ago but this was the first time for Isaac. Sheldon moved his hand slightly and as if reacting to his touch the baby kicked.

"Yes."

"It's amazing!" Isaac said. "She moves more when I talk to her. Do you think she hears me in there Daddy?"

"Scientific studies suggest that she does."

"Wow." He lowered his head to Penny's stomach and placed a hand beside where Sheldon's was. "Hey there. I'm Isaac. I'm your big brother. Grow quickly in there okay? So you can get out already and we can play and I can teach you things. I promise to be nice so don't hit me okay?"

To Isaac's delight, his sister kicked right beneath his hand. He could not wait for her to arrive.


	21. She Who Entangles Men

A/N: Oh look at that, an update. Sorry if it's late. Enjoy lovelies.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-One: She Who Entangles Men

Isaac was, in every sense, a mini-Sheldon went it came to her pregnancy. Always hovering beside her and making her sit down when he thought she stood up for too long behind the counter of Penny Blossoms, making sure she did not miss lunch and generally used his irresistible puppy dog eyes, which he got from his father, to boss her around. It was pathetic really how she let herself be bullied by her two years and eight months old son but he was so adorable and she could not help but follow. When they got home, he and Sheldon had these sessions where they talked about what she did during the day. It was endearing seeing them, in their jammies, with their heads together speaking in low voices until she breaks them apart and tells them it was time for bed. Usually, she and Sheldon would tuck Isaac in his bed then read him a story. But since she entered the last month of her second trimester, her boys insisted that the story be read in the master bedroom, like walking fifteen feet to Isaac's room would cause her much harm. Tonight before they started story time, Isaac touched her swollen tummy and asked;

"Doesn't the baby have a name Mommy?"

She glanced up to her son. Then her husband. It startled her, as it was true. They had not yet talked about that. They had been busy with everything else, like buying new clothes and looking for paint for the nursery.

"Well not yet, Cupcake."

He titled his head. "Why not?"

"A person's name is important, Isaac." Sheldon replied, in the most serious of tones. "It would be on the papers and research one will publish. In any discoveries one will make. Special consideration must be given in naming a person and should not be rushed."

Penny looked at Sheldon, surprised. So maybe she was the only one who had not thought about names for their daughter.

"Okay." Isaac said, satisfied with the explanation. He snuggled against Penny's side. "But don't forget to tell me okay?"

"Of course." Sheldon answered. "Now shall we start with the story?"

* * *

><p>The last time Sheldon and Penny named a child it ended up with tears and locked doors. This time around there were nothing like that but it was a difficult task nonetheless. Penny wanted to continue the Greek names for females tradition of her family (Her sister, Annie had the short end of the stick with Andromeda but Penelope is a beautiful name). Sheldon wanted to name their second child after a female superhero. Penny conceded as she named Isaac but asked her husband to, at least, pick something Greek as a second name.<p>

Sheldon nodded, his eyes glazed over. Penny knew he was running through every name he had.

"I need more time before I present you the data." He said, after a few moments.

She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Sheldon are you-" Leonard stopped as he took in the state of Sheldon's office.<p>

It was full of whiteboards. Literally. One or two was the usual number so seeing about fifteen of them was disconcerting. The smell of marker permeated the room. His friend was working furiously at one side. He squinted as he read what was written. Names. Susan. Diana. Dinah. Kathy. Selina. Vera. Stephanie. Ororo. Jean. Raven. Superheroines' names, he realized. He moved around the room and watched as the letters turned from English to something gibberish.

"Is this Greek?" He asked.

"Yes."

"For the baby?"

"No for the cat." He paused. "Sarcasm."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted a superheroine's name and Penny wanted a Greek name."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I am listing the names via franchise, then via how much I like super heroine, and comparing them with Greek names to see which combination is most melodious to the ear and the least subject to bullying and insult in later life."

"Okay. Making a science out of the ordinary stuff again I see."

Sheldon huffed. "Are you here for something Leonard?"

Leonard raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey. Just reminding you of our tux fitting."

"You hardly need to remind me. This mind does not forget."

"Don't I know it. See you later then. Good luck on the name search."

* * *

><p>"So Penny, any name for my niece yet?" Missy asked, her voice clear through the phone as Penny examined the bell peppers in front her. She was planning something Mexican for the Christmas dinner at Leonard's the next day.<p>

"You have to ask Sheldon, he's naming this one."

"You're letting Shelly name my niece?"

"Yes." She glanced over her shoulder to Isaac, who was quietly playing with a 3x3 Rubik's cube on the shopping cart. "I named Isaac the last time. It's only fair."

"You do know there is high chance that he names her after some crackhead scientist, right?"

"Superheroes actually."

"Worse then." Missy sighed. "Well good luck with that sister. Better be prepared."

* * *

><p>The Christmas party at apartment 4A was barely in order when the Coopers arrived. Isaac squirmed against Sheldon's hold. The older man complied and let the boy down. Stephanie greeted them as Isaac scurried around the room, gravitating towards the Christmas tree at one corner.<p>

"Well this place looks different." Penny commented. Looking around at the new furniture and items that now resided in 4A. Back when she and Sheldon were the ones living here in looked pretty much like a daycare center with Isaac's playpen and toys. This time it was like a homey den.

"Doctor Stephanie seemed to be into 'shabby chic'."

"How do you even know about shabby chic?"

"I am married to you."

Penny smirked. "Then I am teaching you well, my young padawan."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Isaac exclaimed, skipping to them with arms barely holding a large package covered in colorful wrapper. "Uncle Len said this is mine! Can I open it now?"

"Cupcake, you know the rules."

Isaac pouted and gingerly surrendered his gift to Sheldon. "Can I place Uncle Len's and Doc Step's gifts under their tree?"

"Sure. Here." Penny handed him two neatly wrapped presents and the little boy bounded off. "Why do I have a feeling he won't be getting much sleep tonight?"

* * *

><p>Isaac tore the wrapping of the gift from his parents. "A train set!" His eyes sparkled. He jumped and kissed them. "Thank you!"<p>

Penny chuckled. It was such a fun time watching Isaac during Christmas morning. He was just so energetic and excited by everything that it was well worth waking up at 6 in the morning.

"This is for you." Sheldon said, presenting her a medium sized box. "I had thought long and hard about the name of our daughter and in the end I had decided to chose this one."

Penny lifted an intrigued eyebrow. She opened the box and saw that it was a white onesie. On the chest was one word. Cassandra.

"It's Greek. It means She who entangles men. I have a feeling that like her mother she will be attracting men left and right. It is also the name of my favorite Batgirl. Cassandra Cain. She is one amazing martial artist." He noticed the tears forming at the corners of his wife's eyes. "Don't you like it?"

She smiled. "I think it's perfect." She held the swell of her tummy and whispered. "Cassandra. Cass."

She felt a nudge in response.


	22. Code Red

A/N: My God it's been long. Sorry my loyal readers, school has been hell. Really. This chapter is rated T, do you guys think I have to crank up the rating of this thing? Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-two: Code Red

Sheldon stood frozen next to the nurse who was cleaning up his daughter. _No. This. This cannot be happening_. He thought frantically. Beside him as if sensing her mother's distress the newborn baby cried louder.

Doctor Ritz' calm but urgent voice barking orders for oxytocin barely registered in his hearing. All he could see was blood. Penny's blood, on the doctor's pants, on the floor. He felt his knees buckle as the familiar nausea hit him.

"Mister Cooper!" One of the nurse exclaimed, as she noticed the tall man swaying.

"Get him out of here!" Doctor Ritz yelled. "Don't need him passing out."

Sheldon did not want to leave. He wanted to stay right there with his girls but was helpless as a nurse escorted out of the delivery room. He slumped down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"Here mister," the nurse said handing him some smelling salts. "that'll help with the nausea."

"Thank you." He croaked.

"Do you need anything else?"

_My wife_. He thought. He buried his face on his hands. His head was spinning. He could not stop calculating the odds of her survival, could not stop picturing her blood, could not stop seeing her pale face.

* * *

><p>It had started normally enough. Penny had been a bit cranky as she was five days past her due before the contractions started. But she had to thank God for small favors because Isaac had been a week late when he was born. She felt like she had been in labor for hours and she just wanted it to be over.<p>

"Come on Penny," Doctor Ritz said, "I see the head. Next contraction you push as hard as you can and this baby should be out. Okay?"

Penny nodded and shuffled to get into position. She glanced behind her at Sheldon, who was perspiring as much as she. "I'm tired, sweetie."

"It's almost over." He whispered. "Just a bit more, dear."

"Now Penny." Doctor Ritz ordered.

She gripped Sheldon's hand and pushed as hard as she could. A high shrill wail combined her cry after a few moments.

"Oh there she is!" Doctor Ritz exclaimed. "A beautiful girl."

The next minutes were a blur as the umbilical cord was cut and the new born child was whisked away to be cleaned. Then it happened. Doctor Ritz positioned herself to help Penny deliver the placenta. A gush of blood exited her body. The doctor's eyes narrowed. The blood was rushing out in an alarming rate.

"She's hemorrhaging." She called out calmly. The room erupted into action as she called for a dose of Pitocin. At the corner of her eye she saw Sheldon buckling from his own weight. Too much blood she guessed. The man had never been okay with blood but always insisted to be there during the birth.

"Get him out of here!" she yelled. "Don't need him passing out."

When the man was cleared out of the room, Doctor Ritz focused on her patient.

"Come on Penny, work with me here."

* * *

><p>She's hemorrhaging. The words of the doctor echoed in his mind. Sheldon did not know how long he was sitting in the waiting room, all he could think about was his wife bleeding. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Doctor Ritz until she had placed a hand on his shoulder.<p>

He jumped. "Doctor! How is she? Does she need a transfusion? Her sister has the same blood type I can call her" He fumbled with his phone.

Doctor Ritz held up her hand. "Not necessary, Doctor Cooper, Penny is fine."

He looked at her like she was speaking a strange language. "She's... she's-"

"Fine. She's gonna be fine, the Pitocin is working. But we'll be watching her closely tonight for any increase in bleeding. Come, we transferred her to a room."

Sheldon let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

* * *

><p>Penny looked glanced down at her daughter as the babe eagerly sucked on her nipple. Doctor Ritz suggested that she start breastfeeding now so to help her body produce oxytocin. The ordeal of the day forgotten as she examined the wisps of blonde hair. Isaac had a headful of dark hair when he was born. Take that Punnett Square. She traced the delicate arch her daughter's eyebrow and the only thought in her mind was 'perfect'.<p>

"Penny..."

She looked up to her husband and saw how pale he was. Scared out of his wits no doubt. "Oh, baby. Come here."

He took a seat at her bedside and almost immediately touch her cheek. She leaned into his hand. "How, how are you feeling?" He asked, quietly. His childhood accent manifesting.

"Tired but okay."

"I thought you're-"

"Shh... no more of that. I'm fine." She felt their daughter stop feeding. She shifted the babe in her arms. "Here, have a closer look at our new baby."

* * *

><p>"Here, have a closer look at our new baby."<p>

Sheldon hesitated. His hands had barely stopped shaking and were in no condition to properly hold a newborn infant. He glanced at Penny who was smiling slightly and steeled his resolved. He held our his arms and accepted their daughter's slight weight. He stared down at her, taking in the button nose, the cupid bow lips and the tufts of blonde hair. "She's beautiful. Beautiful like her mother."

He did not even feel the tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Isaac gripped his Gramie's hand tightly. He did not like hospitals but his parents and his newborn sister were there, so he did not have any choice. They walked along the hallway until they came in front of his mother's room. His Gramie knocked then opened the door. Isaac entered and saw his parents inside.<p>

"Mommy! Daddy!" He called running towards them, colliding against his father's legs, hugging them tightly.

"Well hello to you too, Isaac." His father greeted, before scooping him up. He took a seat again and placed Isaac on his lap.

Isaac leaned over the bed to kiss his mother. "Hello mommy."

"Hello cupcake."

Isaac smiled and watched as his Gramie kissed his mother's forehead and his father's cheek. He looked around the room, completely ignoring the older peoples' conversation. He frowned when he did not see what he was looking for.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Oh, she'll be here in a few, cupcake. It's about time for her feeding."

True enough a nurse came not a minute later with a portable plastic bassinet. "Good morning folks." She checked the name bracelet around the baby and the chart on the bed.

Isaac observed as the nurse carefully handed the baby to his mother.

"She's so tiny." He said, his eyes wide in awe.

"Yes she is." His mother smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Hold her? But..." he glanced at his father, who was smiling as well.

"It's okay." He said. "I'll assist you."

Isaac nodded. His heart was pounding both in excitement and fear. He climbed on his mother's bed and let his father position his arms. When he was ready, his mother placed the baby there. With his father's help he held his sister gently.

"Go on cupcake. Say hello."

Isaac looked down at his sister. "Hello Cassie. Nice to finally meet you."

Cassandra Marie Cooper greeted her first visitor with a yawn and her beautiful blue eyes.


	23. Affection Disparity Hypothesis

A/N: Hi guys! I have an account on Archive of our Own. The same name. Haha. Still in the process of transferring though. Anyway, enjoy this one. Leave a review if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-three: Affection Disparity Hypothesis

Leonard immediately knew something was wrong with his godson the moment he returned from the sand box. His usual vigor was gone and his posture slouched. It was a bit disturbing to see the normally cheerful boy so disheartened.

"Hey buddy. Why the long face?"

He did not answer the question instead he asked, in a quiet tone, "Uncle Len, is Cassie a girl?"

Leonard scrunched up his eyebrows at the strange question. "Yeah she is."

"Oh." The boy's body slumped even further. "Can we go home now Uncle Len? I promise I won't get in the way of the preparation of Cassie's welcome home party. "

Leonard blinked confused at the sudden shift of mood. Isaac loved this playground and could spend hours in the sand box and swings. They had been there for barely ten minutes, he glanced over the child's shoulder to the sand box where three girls of the same age were playing. Were they the cause?

"Okay. Let's go."

They walked to his car and once Leonard was sure the boy was secured in his car seat, he asked him one more time. "Are you okay?"

The slight twitch of the boy's eye did not escape his notice. He was so like his father in many ways. Isaac gave a tiny smile. "I just want to go home, Uncle Len."

The ride home was devoid of the usual chatter.

* * *

><p>Isaac, at a few days shy of his third birthday, had never really had the chance to interact with children his age. Most of the time his playmates were men ten times his age or kids at least five years older than he was. So when he saw the group of girls playing in his favorite sandbox he approached them the same way he approached his usual playmates.<p>

"Hi." He greeted with a smile. "May I join you?"

The three girls lifted their heads. The oldest, a five year old blonde in pigtails spoke up.

"No."

Isaac was startled. He hadn't been refused in joining games before. He tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because you're a boy." The girl replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Everybody knows that boys only play with boys and girls with girls."

"That's not true," Isaac said. "I play with my Mommy and my Aunties all the time and they're girls."

"They're not." The four year old brunette piped in. "They're women. Girls are like us."

"Oh." Isaac blinked, then an idea entered his mind. How about Cassie? Was she a girl? Wouldn't she play with him as well? So he asked. "How about baby sisters? Are they girls?"

"Of course." The blonde replied, haughtily. "Why are you asking?"

His shoulder slumped. "No reason."

"Well go on then." The brunette replied. "Play with other boys."

Isaac did not feel like playing anymore.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby boy," Missy greeted, kissing the top of Isaac's head as the boy entered the kitchen. "you're back early."<p>

Isaac gave a tiny smile that did not reach his green eyes. "I'll go play in my room now."

Missy watched as her nephew half-walked, half-dragged himself to his bedroom and glanced at Leonard. "What happened?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. I brought him to his favorite park after lunch and after a few minutes he came back like that. He wouldn't answer when I asked what's the matter."

Missy frowned slightly. "Well let's give him time to brood. If he's anything like his father, he'd come around when he's ready and not before."

* * *

><p>Isaac had incredible focus for a toddler. It was one of the reasons why he could solve puzzles for children thrice or four times his age. But today his mind was in different directions. He could not pull it together to solve his newest puzzle. After trying to fit a wrong piece at the wrong place one time too many he pushed it away. The conundrum in his head taking center stage. The thing was, it was the first time he was face with something that he could not solve. It baffled him, the same way it baffled him when he was rejected earlier. Cassie was a girl and girls did not play with boys. He was a boy and he wanted to play with her. Maybe he could ask Mommy and Daddy for a baby brother instead. But he liked Cassie already, even if he only saw her only a couple of times. He ran a hand through his dark hair. Such a difficult puzzle. He sat at the edge of his bed and decided to wait for his parents. They always knew what to do.<p>

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. Everybody, after greeting an oddly subdued Isaac, went on to fawn over the new addition to the Cooper family. Penny immediately noticing her son's mood, passed her newborn daughter to her mother-in-law. She caught her husband's eyes and followed him to their son's bedroom, where the little boy disappeared to after a few moments of aimlessly drifting around.<p>

"Do you have any idea what's up?" She asked.

"Leonard said they went to the playground. He approached some girls his age and he returned in a somber mood."

"What do you think happened?"

"I hadn't the faintest idea. We may as well ask him to be sure."

"Sounds like a good plan." She pushed the door of Isaac's room and found their son sitting at the window seat. His legs drawn up and his head resting on his knees. He lifted his head up.

"Mommy. Daddy."

"Oh cupcake." Penny said, walking quickly to her son's side. She shifted him so he was sitting on her lap. "What the matter?"

Isaac buried his face on his mother's shoulder. His right hand reached out for his father who grasped it with one hand and rubbed the little boy's back with the other. That was when the crying started. Penny's eyes widened at the sound. Isaac rarely cried. In fact, she could not remember the last time he did.

"Isaac, Isaac come sweetie what's the matter?" She rocked the child. "Tell Mommy and Daddy the problem."

"Cassie will not want to play with me because I'm a boy."

Sheldon frowned at the statement. "Whatever gave you that idea, Isaac?"

He sniffed and told the story, in between sniffles, of his day and of what the girls in the sandbox said.

"Oh sweetie, that's not true."

Isaac rubbed the tears off with the back of his hand. "Really?"

Penny nodded. The boy looked at his father, who nodded as well.

"Those girls do not have enough data to reach their conclusion. Your gender is not a factor on whether your sister will like you or not." He looked at his son. "What matters is how you treat her. You treat her kindly and she will like you."

Isaac nodded solemnly. "I will be good, I promise."

"Then you and Cassandra will be fine."

"Are you okay now?" Penny asked, stroked Isaac's hair away from his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to join the party again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Penny glanced at Sheldon, who lifted Isaac up from her lap.

They joined the rest of the party. Isaac was back to his normal self much to the relief of everybody. Leonard ruffled the boy's head when he passed him by.

"You okay now buddy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Sheldon put him down to his feet next to his sister and his grandmother.

Isaac smiled to his Gramie before looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Welcome home, Cassie." He whispered. "I'm happy you're here." 


	24. Checkered Match

A/N: Oh, another update. Will you look at that. I have free time right now so enjoy my minions and as always leave a review if you can because I love getting them. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-four: Checkered Match

For the last fifty years since he was seventeen, Professor Albert Law, PH.D, had sat on this particular chess table at the area outside of the Physics Department. Every Friday, he and his friend and colleague, Professor Larry Kyle, also PH.D, dueled it out in a best of three before returning to the cafeteria for some grub. And even though Larry had passed away two years ago, Albert kept up with the routine. Students and the faculty gave him a wide berth as the renowned Mathematics professor had a quick temper and thin patience for people who disturb him. So he was surprise when a voice interrupted him in the middle of a game.

"Playing chess by yourself isn't half the fun as playing it with somebody, mister."

He looked up from his game to see a young boy about four or five, by his height, with dark hair and and bright green eyes. He was holding a colorful kite. He looked a lot like Albert's eldest son at that age so instead of sniping the professor reacted differently.

He moved a white pawn and his voice like thunder he asked. "And you know this through experience, boy?"

The child tilted his head to the side. " No. But my Mommy always say that to my Daddy when he plays chess alone." He smiled. "Then she'll play with him and Daddy seems happier. She usually plays white."

He then shifted from foot to foot, suddenly uncomfortable.

Albert lifted a graying eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"I broke a rule. Mommy and Daddy said to not to talk to strangers." His green eyes widened, he quickly covered his mouth with a hand.

"I won't tell if you don't." Albert chuckled despite himself. "How about I introduce myself?"

The boy nodded, eagerly.

"Okay. I am Albert Law."

"I'm Isaac. Isaac Cooper."

"Well Isaac Cooper, do you know how to play chess?"

"No. I wanted to ask Daddy but he's a bit busy with work and Mommy's busy with Cassie. She's my baby sister. She's only two months old you see, so she can't do a lot of things on her own yet."

"Yeah, I can see that." He chuckled again. The boy was amusing, he had to admit and he seemed familiar but Albert could not pinpoint why. "If you are interested, I can teach you."

"You will?"

"Yes." He motioned the seat across him. "Take a seat Isaac Cooper."

* * *

><p>The thing was Penny had been apprehensive about it from the moment Sheldon told her of his plan. The thing was it was him who insisted that he could watch their son while he worked. It was him who told Penny that she deserved some break because Cass was a fussier baby than Isaac ever was even in a bad day. She had kissed him for his kind consideration. He vaguely wondered what she would do if she found out what happened.<p>

He turned his back to Isaac for twenty seconds. Twenty seconds he used to dissuade a group of graduate students from the mandatory class that Gablehauser made him teach. They were asking for advise on their theses. He told them to come back in his consultation hours and when he turned around his three year old son was not there. His heart constricted as panic gripped it. He quickly moved to the spot where his son was flying his favored multicolored kite moments prior. He called out the little boy's name several times with no answer. It was then that he noticed a piece of string on the ground. Isaac's line. The end was frayed. It snapped, that much was obvious. Isaac loved that kite and he was sure that his son took only one course of action. Sheldon stood up straight, tested the air and let it guide him to where he was sure his son was.

* * *

><p>Isaac had been happy when his Daddy told him that he would go with him to work that day. Mommy helped him pack his bag and bring down his favorite kite, because Daddy said he could fly it a bit later because the weather was 'kite friendly'. He said goodbye to Cassie and told her to try and behave so Mommy could rest and that she should grow up fast so that they could both go to Caltech together. He kissed Mommy goodbye and let Daddy buckle him up at the back seat of Uncle Len's car. He could barely keep still and soon enough they were there. They walked through the halls to Daddy's office. He took a seat behind the desk and Daddy gave him new puzzles.<p>

He always liked Daddy's puzzles because they were never easy. It took him a long time to solve them but it always made his insides warm and happy when he did. He worked quietly, occasionally glancing at Daddy who was also working on his whiteboard. He just finished one puzzle when Daddy asked if he liked to fly his kite. He nodded and off they went.

The sky was bright as his favorite kite flew. His Daddy was sitting in one of the bench, watching him. Everything was fine in his world until he felt his line tightened then go lax. It was a split second before his kite was blown away.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed and like any other child he reacted by chasing it down.

Luckily, it landed just around the corner of the building and Isaac breathed out in relief. He loved this kite. Meema made it for him as a gift last Christmas. He was about to go back when he saw the old man playing chess by himself. He sort of reminded Isaac of his Daddy. So he approached him and told him what his Mommy always tells his Daddy when he plays chess alone.

* * *

><p>Albert Law blinked his eyes and looked down at the board.<p>

"Aw. I lost." Isaac Cooper said, with a pout.

Yes he lost but it was an interesting game. It was the most interesting match Albert had since Larry and since that young theoretical physicist in the Physics Department. Those two were the only people that he suffered loses to. Then it hit him why the child was so familiar.

"Isaac!" A voice called, stern but edge with relief.

"Daddy!" Isaac jumped out of his seat, his kite in the tow and ran to the man. "My line snapped. And the wind blew my kite away."

"I know. I know." He hugged the boy tightly. "But you know the rules, you do not run off without telling the adult you are with where you are going."

"I'm sorry. But Meema made this."

"I know. I will only give you a strike now. But don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Very well." He kissed the child's forehead.

Albert stood up from his seat. "It's been a long time isn't it, Doctor Cooper?"

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time isn't it, Doctor Cooper?"<p>

Sheldon looked over his son's head and came face to face to a former collaborator. "Doctor Law." He lifted Isaac and rested him on his hip. He shook hands with the older man.

"My my, you have grown. No longer the scrawny twenty-two year old I see. Married life treating you right?"

"As well as it could be."

"And this little boy is your son."

"Yes. This is-"

"Isaac." Albert smiled at the boy. "We are acquainted. He had proven to me that there is a real difference between genius and brilliance."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me Doctor Cooper, have you ever taught your son chess?"

"No. I haven't had the time yet. But I'm planning to."

Doctor Law chuckled. "No need. I have taught him the basics today and he almost beat me on his first try."

"He almost beat you?" He glanced at his son, who was looking up to him. He remembered his chess matches with Doctor Law. They were always challenging in a way that chess with his friends were not. Doctor Law was his number one favored chess opponent, though Penny, with her unstructured and unpredictable plays, was a very close second. "Would you mind if I ask for a rematch?"

"Well that depends on Isaac."

The boy smiled. "Yes, please."

Sheldon walked over to the chess table and placed Isaac on the seat. He then watched as his three year old son battled it out with a sixty-seven year old Mathematician. After ten minutes, his son lost again but it was a close one.

"I lost again." Isaac said, crossing his arms and scrunching his eyebrows.

Sheldon patted his head. "You did great."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Just a bit more practice there Isaac." Doctor Law said. "If I knew your offspring will be a chess prodigy I would have introduce you to my daughter."

"Oh that will be futile Doctor because I do not think he got all of this from me." Sheldon smiled, fondly. "He plays like his mother."

"Ah... well how about a game for old times sake?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Isaac giggled as his Uncle Len groaned.<p>

"Checkmate." The little boy declared.

"My God." Uncle Len said, he glanced at Daddy. "Your family is killing me in chess."

Sheldon shrugged. "Well I really could not help it if you S-U-C-K on it."

"What about us?" Uncle Howard said. "He beat us too. I guess might as well challenge your two month old daughter."

"She may beat us too." Uncle Raj piped in. "Are you sure he just learned?"

Isaac laughed as he arranged the pieces on the board again. He loved this new game. Unlike his puzzles this one was not so predictable. He looked at his Daddy. "Can we play?"

"Okay." Daddy replied as he moved a white pawn.

Isaac smiled as he also moved a pawn. He could not wait to challenge his Mommy.


	25. Nuptials Analysis

A/N: The creative juices are flowing! Let's not waste it shall we? I've been talking to Jislane about which actor I'd choose to play Isaac if he ever appeared on the show. That got me thinking. So if anyone wanted help in imagining Isaac, I urge you to google Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick. Good looking kid and has the Sheldon glare down to a pat. Then for Cassie, there's Elle Fanning. Beautiful girl. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-five: Nuptials Analysis

"Do you..." He started, and he hesitated and she knew this would be one of those mature Sheldon moments most people weren't privy to see. "Do you ever regret us not having a wedding?"

Penny paused from applying her lipstick and gazed at the mirror, at her husband who was sitting on their bed. The white linen shirt she almost forced him to wear with his khakis for today's event looked so good on him. She remembered their wedding. If one could call it a wedding. She had been two and a half months pregnant with Isaac and Sheldon had been so terrified that Mary Cooper would find out that he knocked up a girl out of wedlock that he asked Penny to marry him two days after she announced the news. "What are you talking about? Our wedding was perfect."

"Ten minutes at the city hall with people waiting for us to finish is hardly perfect, Penny. Even I know that."

Penny stood up from her vanity table and glanced over her shoulder. "Zip me up?"

He zipped up her dress and when he was about to step back, she caught his hands. She turned around and faced him. "Listen. So yes it was ten minutes at the city hall. But you were there, I was there and our friends were there. It was perfect that way and besides the way you propose I couldn't say no after that."

"Even if we didn't have a beach wedding?"

"Yes. Even without a beach wedding."

He smiled and she tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Mommy!" The voice of their three year old son broke the moment. "Can I wear these?"

Penny spared her son a glance. He looked so cute in his white cotton pants and white linen shirt. "No cupcake, not your rubber shoes. Wear your beach sandals okay?"

"Okay." The little boy turned to go but at the last minute looked back at his parents. "Ah yes Auntie Missy said that you two should hurry it up because we'll be late if you don't."

"We're right there cupcake."

"Okay." He zoomed out of the room.

She turned her attention back to her husband. "That was deliberate, wasn't it?"

"Knowing Missy, there's high probability that it is."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Let's go then, wouldn't want to be late for Leonard's wedding."

* * *

><p>Cassie had the most arresting eyes all the people around her had ever seen. They were the same shade of blue as her father's but instead of rings of gray, she had green rings around her irises. Penny was the first one to notice it while changing the baby's diaper.<p>

"Can you see it?" She had asked her husband.

"Yes. Heterochromia iridum. The central type."

"It's beautiful." She had declared.

And it was beautiful. Even now in the verge of crying, Cassie's eyes are captivating. Passing the bouquet of lilies she was holding to her sister-in-law, Penny cradled her four month old daughter and rocked her gently, trying to stop the tantrum that she was sure would come. She stepped out of the main ceremony area and hummed softly.

"What's the matter Mommy?"

"Isaac." She looked as her son who carrying the small pillow with the rings. "What are you doing here? The march will start soon."

"I saw you leave. Is Cassie okay?"

As if by cue, the baby's cries grew louder. "No. Too many strangers and an unusual place to boot."

"Oh." The little boy rummaged his pockets. "Here Mommy."

Penny was surprised to see Isaac's favorite baby rattle. "Your rattle?"

Isaac shuffled his feet and nodded. "A couple of days ago when you and Daddy are away and it's only Auntie Missy with us, Cassie started to fuss and my rattle always did have a nice sound so I tried ringing it for her."

"And?"

"She stopped fussing and Auntie Missy did not have to call you." He offered the rattle again.

"Would you like to try now?"

"Sure!"

Penny adjusted Cassie so that the infant was laying comfortably at the crook of her arms. Isaac leaned over and brushed his sister's golden curls.

"There, there Cassie." He said, while shaking the rattle. It made a light tinkling sound.

Cassie's attention was drawn to it. Her blue eyes blinked and she started mumbling.

"It's okay. Isaac and Mommy's here."

The mother and the son looked at each other when the baby giggled. They both smiled at the accomplishment.

* * *

><p>Isaac thought that weddings were weird. Weird because it was unusual and fun at the same time. He got to do a lot of things that he thought to be strange. Like how he had to be the one to carry the rings, wouldn't it be safer if it was Uncle Len who did so? Or why did they throw rice at the newly weds when it was over? Or why go to all the trouble to catch all those butterflies if Uncle Len and Doc Step would set them free anyway? His Daddy said that it was all non-optional social conventions, his Mommy said it was tradition. So Isaac shrugged and chalked it up to adults being funny.<p>

But at the same time, he enjoyed it too. Especially the reception. He liked the games, particularly when he caught the garter thingy but he had to give to it to Uncle Raj who then proceeded to put it to Aunt Amy. He liked hitting his glass with his fork so Uncle Len and Doc Step would kiss. And, of course, he loved the cake. He ate as much as his Daddy would allow. He tried feeding Cassie but his Mommy said no.

Isaac thought that overall he liked weddings. So when they arrived home and he changed for bed and his Daddy asked what story he wanted to hear that night he asked that his Daddy for the story of his and Mommy's wedding.

* * *

><p>Sheldon looked down on his son as the boy snuggled against him. He was not sure what the child was expecting when he asked for his and his mother's wedding day, so Sheldon told it as it was.<p>

"It was a sunny day when your mother and I were married."

"Was it a 'kite friendly' day?"

He paused. "Yes. Actually it was. It was a good day for flying kites and for a wedding."

"Who were your gue-" Isaac yawned, loudly. "guests?"

"There was Leonard, Wolowitz and Rajesh and Amy Farrah Fowler and Bernadette. Your Auntie Annie was there too. We all went to the city hall and a judge made us say our vows and signed the certificates. Afterward we went back to the apartment to cut the cake your mother baked and to play HALO. Because Wednesday nights are HALO nights. Your mother and I were in one team and we beaten them all."

Isaac yawned again and smiled sleepily. "It seemed like a nice wedding."

"Your mother said that it was perfect."

The little boy burrowed his head deeper into his pillow. "I-I wish I was there."

Sheldon smiled a slightly as the boy entered the first stage of sleep. He brushed his son's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "But you are there Isaac." He whispered. "And you are the reason why it turned out as good as it did."


	26. First Day Anxiety

A/N: Just getting these chapters out before my time is up and I am restricted to updating on the weekends again. And my gosh, Isaac sure is growing fast. It seems only yesterday when he was just a figment of my imagination. Oh well, leave a review if you can my minions.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-six: First Day Anxiety

Doctor Andrea Worthington looked up from the test scores to the young couple in front of her. She took off her half moon reading glasses and smiled.

"I suppose you have heard this quite a few times now, but your son is a prodigy."

The man smiled smugly, full of parental pride. The woman was a bit more reserved in her reaction. Doctor Worthington lowered the sheet of paper she was holding and pointed the numbers.

"In my twenty years in this institution I have never seen a child with such advance Mathematical skills. How old is he again?"

"Three years old." Mrs. Cooper replied.

"Three years old." She repeated, astonished. "As you can see here, he can solve mathematical problems designed for children about eight times his age."

"You mean high school math?"

"Penny." Mr. Cooper chided.

"I'm just making it clear, sweetie."

"Yes Mrs. Cooper high school math. Algebra and Trigonometry in particular."

"What are these areas?" Mr. Cooper asked, placing a finger to the two lowest points in the line graph.

"His reading comprehension and his musicality. Don't let it deceive you, it looks low because his other aspects are way off the chart. His reading comprehension is at par with a five year old and his musicality is just right for his age."

Mr. Cooper nodded. The couple both looked at her expectantly.

"By September we will have device a curriculum that would cater to your son. As you know we strive for a balanced education here both academically and socially." She handed them the papers. "Welcome to Northridge."

* * *

><p>Penny was sure that Isaac barely slept the night before. He was a bit sluggish when she woke him up but the little boy always did have twice the normal energy level of a normal child so it did not take long before he was skipping and talking a mile per minute about what might happen on his first at school.<p>

It had been long agreed upon that Isaac would attend school come September. The problem was finding the right school. Most of the school Sheldon approved of, Penny did not like as they all focused too much on the academics. She knew Isaac was smart, a genius really, but she also knew that her son was three years old. He needed to play and have fun with children his own age. It took much searching but at last they found Northridge. As Penny looked at the schedule on her hands it seemed like they chosen well. The first hour in the morning are spend like a homeroom session with children Isaac's age. Then it was off to 30 minute long special lessons where kids are transferred to classes based on their abilities. Isaac had Basic Reading and Writing, then Basic Science, lunch then nap time. Afterwards it was Basic Music and Arts and lastly, Advance Algebra. She shook her head. Advance Algebra at three. Assignments would be a bitch, she could tell already.

"Do I really have to wear a tie?" Isaac asked, as Penny deftly knotted the piece of blue silk around his neck.

"It's part of your uniform, cupcake."

He pouted. "But it's uncomfortable."

Penny chuckled and kissed the tip of her son's nose. "You look nice with it sweetie."

She helped him shrug on his school blazer and tie his leather shoes.

"Ready?"

He nodded eagerly. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Sheldon was engaged in a battle of wills with their daughter when Isaac and Penny entered the kitchen. The baby was on her high chair blue eyes locked with her father's. Sheldon was holding a small bowl of baby food. Ah, breakfast. Cass, like Penny, was not a morning person. It made the morning meal a tad more difficult than it should be. The staring contest lasted a few more seconds. Then Sheldon gave Cass the look. The Eyes of Sheldor as she called it. She had been at the receiving end of it a handful of times. And even though, it rarely worked on her, it certainly worked with the children. Even at five months old Cass knew that Daddy could not be reckoned with when he had that look. She ate the last of her breakfast without any fuss.<p>

"Daddy! Daddy! We're ready." Isaac exclaimed bouncing on his feet.

"Is that so?" Sheldon stood from the breakfast table, wiped Cass' face and handed Isaac the Batman lunchbox that Penny meticulously prepared. "We better get going then. It will not bode well for you to be late on your first day."

* * *

><p>Sheldon helped his son and daughter to settle in the backseat of the minivan after Penny had her fill of pictures. He smiled at Isaac, fixing the slightly askew navy tie. In truth he was nervous for his son. His own experiences in kindergarten and elementary school, however brief, were not at all pleasant. He looked at Isaac. The boy's excitement was obvious, the grin on his face was wide. It did not matter how many times people say that he was so much like him, Sheldon knew at the root of it all Isaac was Penny's son. Bursting with life, sociable and friendly in ways Sheldon could and would never be and generally kind. Somehow these thoughts calmed him, the 'well-liked' groups had these characteristics. His son would not be out-casted. He would be great. "Remember to always listen to your teacher and do not hesitate to ask questions."<p>

Isaac nodded. "I'll remember."

"Mine and your mother's cellphone and telephone numbers are written on your bag tag. Call immediately in case of any emergency."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay," He leaned over to his daughter. "And you young lady, you better behave for your mother."

Isaac giggled slightly when Cass lifted her chubby chin. She looked almost defiant. Sheldon shook his head. Leonard honked his car horn, announcing his arrival. Sheldon quickly kissed his children and his wife.

"Love you. See you later." Penny said.

He kissed her again and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Penny pulled up to the ivy covered building. At 15 grand a year for a kindergarten student, the school understandably had a large parking area and an even larger school grounds. Penny let Isaac out and lifted Cass from her carseat. Walking the halls she asked for direction to Mrs. Holly's room. It was a nice colorful room with lots of large windows that let sunshine in and small tables and toys. Children were already there, laughing and playing. Mrs. Holly was just a bit older than Penny and kinda looked like Bernadette with brown hair.<p>

"Okay cupcake, go on play with the other kids. I'll pick you up later."

To her surprise, Isaac did not bound into room, instead her son wrapped his arms around her legs. He looked up to her and whispered. "I change my mind. I'll just go to the store with you and Cassie like always."

"Sweetie. It's okay. It's scary at first but you'll like it here."

Isaac shook his head. Penny tried to pry him off but he tightened his grip. Mrs. Holly came over.

"Hello. You must be Isaac."

Isaac nodded. "Hello."

"I am Mrs. Holly. We're gonna have lots of fun today here. We'll play and sing and later on we'll learn lots of new stuffs. Everybody is nice and wants to be your friend."

"Really?" Isaac asked.

"Of course. Now come on, I'll show you our jigsaw puzzles." Mrs. Holly said. "Say goodbye to Mommy and your baby sister."

Penny saw Isaac's eyes grow wide at the words 'jigsaw puzzles'. He let go of her legs.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Cassie." He said.

She smiled. "Bye cupcake."

Cass cooed a little. Penny lifted her daughter's hand and shook it in a resemblance of a wave. "Bye bye Isaac."

She left the classroom. She waited a couple of minutes and peeked through the door, to check if Isaac still looked upset. But he was already concentrated and was having fun with two other boys as they formed the enormous puzzle on the floor. Penny's eyes watered a little. She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me today, princess." She said, kissing her daughter's cheeks. "You're big brother's growing up, already."


	27. A Day in the Life

A/N: So to be clear here is Isaac's daily schedule. His day starts at 10 am in homeroom. At 11 he is escorted to his Basic Reading and Writing. Then 11: 30-12:00 is Basic Science. 12:00-12:30 is Lunch then nap time up to 2:00. Then 2:00- 2:30 is Basic Music and Art. Then 2:30 to 3:00 is Advance Algebra. This chapter will expand Isaac's social circle. Enjoy folks.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-seven: A Day in the Life

It was not long before Mrs. Holly told the children to keep their toys and gather in the colorful circular rug in the middle of the room. Isaac felt nervous again. He was happy with the puzzles but now he was not sure what to do anymore.

He sat, Indian style on the rug. Once everybody had taken a seat, Mrs. Holly started to talk. Isaac liked the sound of her voice so he listened closely.

"Hello children. As most of you know, I am Mrs. Holly. I will be your homeroom teacher. Later on you will meet your other teachers depending on your other subjects. Now there are two rules during homeroom. First rule is that all of us be nice and friends with each other. Second rule is that we stay seated on the rug and only talk when you raise your hand. Now in a minute the Headmistress would lead the Pledge of Allegiance. If you know the words you can follow but if not you must stay quiet. Then she would have a few message and we can go on from there."

As soon as she finished, the voice of the Headmistress filled the room. Isaac's eyes swept the place to find the source. The Headmistress welcomed everybody to a new school year and then continued on to recite the Pledge. At the end of it she wished them good luck on their first day.

"Now class," Mrs. Holly said. "what I will do now is called taking roll. I will check who is here and who is not."

Isaac wanted to ask why so he raised his hand.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"Why do you have to take roll ma'am?" He asked politely.

"The school needs to know."

Another student raised her hand. She had brown hair in pigtails.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Why?"

"Well to keep track of you kids and you are required to be here a certain number of days."

"Ohhh..." Quinn said.

Mrs. Holly proceeded on taking the roll. There were sixteen students in Isaac's homeroom class. They then played a game called 'Group Yourself', where the student will group themselves based on the category the teacher gave. Like 'group yourself according to your age.' It was during this game that Isaac met his very first same-age friend.

"Okay," Mrs. Holly had said, "group yourself based on your favorite color."

The children scrambled to grouping themselves. Isaac drifted from one to the other. He liked all colors and could not really pick one. Until he came across a boy standing by his lonesome at the edge of the rug. He was a bit shorter than Isaac with blond hair, hazel eyes and a face that would break women's hearts in the future.

"Hello." Isaac greeted.

"Hi. Whatcher favorite color?"

"I like them all really."

"Really? Me too. Why don't you join me? I chose the color white."

"Oh. Oh right! My Daddy said that white is the presence of all colors."

The boy nodded. "That's right."

Isaac stood beside him. "I am Isaac by the way."

The other boy smiled. "I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Novel."

* * *

><p>He and Jimmy found themselves grouped together more times after that. They were both born in April though Jimmy was older by a year. They both liked Batman and Egg Salad Sandwiches. By the end of the game they were chatting happily together like they knew each other their whole lives. Isaac learned that Jimmy did not have any brothers or sisters and that he liked painting. What Isaac did not know was that Jimmy, at age four, was already a critically acclaimed artist. His new friend's works sold at about twenty thousand dollars at a minimum.<p>

They tried to outdo each other during the 'Hokey-Pokey' and they built a great sand castle when the Mrs. Holly led them to play outside. Jimmy had a lot of great ideas on how the castle will look while Isaac handled the more technical aspect of the building. Like sand ratio and density. Soon they were all called in to be escorted to their next classes. Isaac was a bit sad that he and Jimmy were separating ways.

"Hey Isaac." Jimmy said. "Whatcher next class?"

" Basic Reading and Writing."

"Really? Me too. Do you have Basic Science next?"

"Yes."

"Great! That means we get to eat lunch together."

Isaac opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Holly was already beckoning for them to stand in line. The Reading and Writing classroom was a bit different from homeroom. They had desks here. Their teacher was Ms. Cathy. Most of Isaac's classmates were there too. He and Jimmy sat next each as they learned their ABCs and how to write their names. Isaac was thankful that his name was short. Next was Science. Some of their classmates went to a different room. But he and Jimmy stayed together to meet Mr. Jefferson and to learn about living and non-living things. He had to ask Daddy about those later.

* * *

><p>Isaac was glad when Lunch time came because he was starving. He and Jimmy compared their Batman lunchboxes and their egg salad sandwiches. They even gave each other small pieces of either sandwiches. They agreed that both were delicious.<p>

"So what do you have next?" Issac asked, eager to know if they still had the same schedule.

Jimmy smiled. "I have Art Styles 1 after nap time."

"Art Styles?" Isaac slumped. "I have Basic Music and Arts. Then after I have Advance Algebra."

"Advance Algebra? What's that?"

"It's Math."

"Math?" Jimmy's eyes bulged. "Eww... I hate math."

Isaac shrugged. "It's a nice subject. Kinda like forming puzzles."

Both boys were quiet for a moment.

"It's okay I guess." Jimmy said, finally. "We'll see each other in homeroom tomorrow anyway."

Isaac grinned.

* * *

><p>After nap time, Isaac ate his leftover cookies from lunch and went to his next class where he met Ms. Leila. A lot of his homeroom classmates were there with him. They painted pictures. He made two, one for his parents and one for Cassie, though he was not sure if his sister could appreciate it. Then lastly it was his Advance Algebra. He got a bit scared here because he was the only one in his class there. Mostly he was surrounded by 'big kids'. Some of them pinched his cheek and exclaimed that he was cute until Mrs. Grisham told them to settle down. He was given a seat in the front and the lesson started. He enjoyed every bit of it. Mrs. Grisham was a good teacher. Maybe as good as Mr. Albert. Isaac would tell his older friend about his new teacher when they play chess the coming weekend.<p>

Then the end of the day bell rang. Isaac was a bit sad that the day ended but he was excited to see his parents and Cassie again.

"So how was your first day?" Daddy asked. It was a special day so he got off of work early.

"It was great!" Isaac exclaimed. "I've learned lots!"

Mommy smiled. "Tell us about it cupcake."

He began his story, starting with his new friend Jimmy.


	28. Slumber Party

A/N: Hey I'm back. Haha. I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review if you could.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-eight: Slumber Party

Isaac woke up that morning with a a big smile on his face. For everybody else it was an ordinary Saturday but for the three year old boy, it was a special day. His best friend Jimmy would come later in the afternoon and would stay the night. He was so excited because this would be the first time Jimmy would meet Isaac's Daddy.

He looked at his whiteboard, newly hung on the right side of his room by his Daddy. He ran his eyes over the numbers and graphs there. It was a part of a puzzle, he was trying to solve. The Riemann Hypothesis, his Daddy said it was called. One of the unsolved problem in Mathematics. Isaac saw it on one of Doctor Albert's books and found it fascinating and fun-looking. He had been working on it everyday for a couple months now and was making great progress (according to Doctor Albert that is). He wrote some more imaginary numbers on one side and a zero before he heard the doorbell ring. Jumping in excitement he capped his marker and ran out of his room. He arrived at their living room just in time to see his Mommy opening the door.

"Jimmy!" "Hey Isaac!"

Both boys giggled at their synchronized greetings. Isaac looked up at Jimmy's Mommy. Mrs. Novel was a lovely woman with black hair and blue eyes. Like Isaac, Jimmy got most of his features from his Daddy.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Novel."

"Good afternoon to you too, dear." Mrs. Novel faced Mommy. "Thank you for having Jimmy over."

"It's nothing Ellie. Why don't you come in, have something to drink."

"Oh I want to but I can't Penny. Something came up at the gallery. I just dropped Jimmy off."

Gallery. Mrs. Novel was an art curator. Isaac hoped it was not something too bad.

"It's nothing bad I hope?" Mommy said.

"Just some technicalities, nothing big." Mrs. Novel then crouched down to Jimmy's eye level. "Now you promise to behave yourself, okay."

"Okay."

"My and your Papa's number is in your cell. I'll get you before lunch tomorrow." She kissed Jimmy's forehead and handed him his overnight bag. She stood up straight and smiled at Mommy. "Thanks again Penny."

"You're welcome. Good luck on the gallery."

Mommy looked at Jimmy and him when Mrs. Novel's car was out of sight. "Well boys. Let's get this sleepover on the road."

* * *

><p>Isaac proudly shown Jimmy his bedroom and his new Batman bedsheets that his Daddy bought and his toys.<p>

"What's that?" Jimmy asked, pointing at the whiteboard that dominated the right wall of his room.

"My whiteboard. I solve puzzles there."

Jimmy walked up to it, recognizing the addition and subtraction signs amidst the squiggly lines, he exclaimed. "Eww... math puzzles."

"It's not that bad." Isaac defended. Math was the only thing he and Jimmy did not agree upon.

"I have a blank canvas on my room too, you know." Jimmy said, changing the subject. "Mommy and Papa placed it there so I could paint whenever I want. I suppose it's the same with your whiteboard."

"Yeah. Mommies and Daddies are good like that."

"Even if they make you nap and don't give you cookies before dinner."

Isaac nodded emphatically. "Wanna play Jenga?"

"Ah you're on Cooper!" Jimmy said cracking his fingers. "You just got lucky the last time."

Isaac smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>The final score was 4-1 in favor of Isaac. Jimmy was still sore about it as they walked to kitchen for a quick snack, saying that Isaac had to be cheating because nobody has that steady a hand.<p>

"It's not about having steady hands. You're too hasty when pulling pieces out that's why you lose."

His friend pouted. "Yeah, yeah."

Isaac perked up as they walked pass by Cassie's room. His Vulcan hearing picking up soft noises. "Ah, Cassie's awake. Wait here for a sec."

He pushed open the door. Jimmy who seemed to have decided not to be left behind in the hall followed him closely. His sister was in the middle of trying to sit up in her crib, she looked up when they entered.

"Had a nice nap, sis?" Isaac asked, with a smile.

Cassie blinked, her eyes shifting from Isaac to Jimmy.

"I think this is the first time I saw your sister awake, Isaac." Jimmy said.

"Yes. She's sticks to her routine very much and usually asleep when Mommy picks me up at school."

Jimmy nodded absentmindedly and walked closer to the crib. He was however stopped by an outstretched arm, hitting his chest.

"Don't go any closer." Isaac warned.

"Why?"

"Cassie doesn't like strangers."

Jimmy shrugged."Everybody likes me." He brushed off Isaac's arm and approached the crib too quickly to be stopped.

"Jimmy!" Isaac hissed. He didn't like it when Cassie cries. His eyes quickly fell to Cassie's rattle on her dresser. Isaac held his breath, his friend was already at her sister's crib.

"Hi."Jimmy greeted with a grin.

There was a moment of silence. The two blondes just stared at each other. Isaac was tense waiting for the inevitable crying but it did not happen. Instead, Cassie reached out between the bars and took a handful of Jimmy's hair and pulled.

"Ow!" The older boy exclaimed.

Isaac lifted an eyebrow at the development. He watched fascinated as Cassie pulled Jimmy's hair again. "I think she likes you."

"You think?" Jimmy winced, trying to pry the baby's hand off his curls.

Isaac laughed. "Yeah. I think she does."

* * *

><p>Sheldon entered his house to the sound of children laughing and was disappointed. He shift the bags of 'goodies' he was holding and glanced at his wristwatch, the guest had arrived an hour earlier than estimated. There goes his carefully planned itinerary. He walked into the house, each step making the laughter louder. What exactly are they doing? He thought. About halfway to the source of the sound, he encountered Penny, who was holding their daughter.<p>

"Oh hey Sweetie. Didn't hear you come in." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Say hello to Daddy, princess."

Cassie blinked up to him and shook her rattle. He smiled and kissed her forehead. A high pitch squeal cut the air.

"What in the world are they doing?" He asked.

Penny chuckled. "Playing tag in the yard." She noticed the plastic bags he was holding. "What's that?"

"Things to 'spice' up this night."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Is that why you're gone the whole morning?"

"Maybe." He replied, bashfully.

His wife smiled. "Okay. I'll call the boys. Isaac's been stir crazy from wanting to introduce you to his 'best buddy'."

James 'Jimmy' Novel was a blonde haired boy, about two inches shorter than Isaac. His facial bone structure suggested that he had Welsh, English and Polish ancestry. He looked up to Sheldon with a smile, after they were introduced and turned to whisper to Isaac. Sheldon caught his statement with his Vulcan hearing.

"You didn't tell me your Papa's a giant."

"He's not a giant. He doesn't eat kids. He's just tall." Isaac replied.

"Oh."

Sheldon silently thought that James Novel wasn't bad at all. He was polite and well-behaved. Definitely a good type of friend for Isaac. But as he was finishing this thought, he saw the boy playing with Cassie, who was surprisingly not fussing with a relative stranger. He suddenly felt this inexplicable sinking in his stomach. Like a sense foreboding. He did not understand it but kept it in the back of his mind for further examination later.

* * *

><p>Penny knew that growing up, Sheldon had not experienced a lot of things. A sleepover was one of them and so she watched with a smile as he went all out with Isaac's first slumber party. They were experiments with dry ice bubbles and exploding Pringles cans just before a Star Trek movie. The boys were besides themselves with enjoyment and as bedtime approaches they were still high with excitement.<p>

"Kirk to Enterprise." Jimmy said, all serious in his blue shirt and matching sweatpants. "Mr. Spock I think we have a problem here."

"I don't really think it is much of problem Captain." Isaac replied, as he stood his hands behind his back, so Spock like if not for his striped pajamas. "With logic it is easily solvable."

The boys looked at each other then burst into giggles. Penny chuckled with them for moment before proceeding to the hardest part of the night.

"Okay boys. That's enough. It's bedtime."

"Awww..." Isaac pouted. "But we're not sleepy yet."

Jimmy nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Ohh, is that so? How about I tell you boys a story."

"What story?" Jimmy asked.

"Well it's about two little blue dragons."

"I never heard that before." Isaac said.

"Why don't we all get comfortable, first." She sat at the edge of Isaac's bed and patted the surface. The little boys scrambled to take a spot on either side of her. Once they were settled, she started with the story. "A long long time ago when the world was just made."

"You mean a just after the Big Bang?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, just after the Big Bang. The world was young and had two moons..."

About halfway through the story Isaac and Jimmy went under the covers and three-fourths through it they were asleep. Penny smiled when she heard their breathing even out. She tucked them in properly and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Sleep tight boys."

She checked on Cassie and walked towards the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"Well, I'd say this night is a success." She said, as she snuggled against Sheldon's side.

"We didn't have time for Star Wars Monopoly but I suppose it is as you say a 'success'."

She kissed him. "Good night, Sweetie."

"Yes, good night to you too, dear."


	29. Junior Rodeo

A/N: This quick update is sort of an apology for the long wait between chapter 27 and 28. Ha! I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed the last chapter, I hope you folks like this as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-nine: Junior Rodeo

Anger was a foreign feeling to Isaac. In his three years and six months of life he never once felt the need to be angry. He had been sad and irritated and impatient, as most children did but on a whole, Isaac was as far from angry as one could get and another bus ride altogether.

So when the anger did came (_deep in his gut, burning and spreading to his limbs_) Isaac just sort of blacked out. He would never fully recall it but those around him at that time would never forget it.

* * *

><p>It was early October. The sun was out. Isaac's class were at the school's playground but unlike the usual day they did not have the place for themselves. That day they were accompanied by first graders. Isaac sat in his usual sandbox with Jimmy and watched as the 'big kids' roamed around.<p>

Now Northridge while primarily a school for gifted children was also a school for the privileged. Those who did not passed to be a 'prodigy' had to pay twice the amount than those who did. So children like Peter Pevell, youngest son of a senator and nothing much else, was common place.

Peter Pevell and Isaac Cooper could have been contented not to have crossed paths at all and maybe in one of those Multiverse Universe Isaac's father believed in, they would have lived on without knowing each other. Unfortunately, that universe wasn't this.

Their point of intersection was a girl named Susie Hooper. She was three years old, a violin prodigy and a member of Isaac's kindergarten class. She and Isaac striked a quick friendship over Tchaikovsky's and Vivaldi's music and, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, she reminded him of Cassie. They always played together during game time and as her Mommy was a pâtissière, she always have these yummy cookies for recess, which she often shared Isaac and Jimmy.

* * *

><p>"Give it back!"<p>

Isaac perked up from the sandbox when he heard the distressed voice of Susie. His head panned over the playground and landed where his friend was surrounded by three boys. First graders, one of whom was holding Susie's bag of cookies over his head. The boys were laughing. Isaac frowned and without thinking stood up and walked towards the group.

"Hey!" Jimmy called, catching up with him. "Where are you going?"

"Those boys are distressing Susie."

Jimmy also frowned when he saw it. The older boys and Susie noticed them as they approached.

"Isaac! Jimmy!" She exclaimed. "They took my cookies!"

"Yes, I saw." Isaac said, throwing a look at the perpetrators. Taking something that didn't belong to oneself was bad. "Please return her cookies."

"Please return her cookies." The boy with Susie's cookies said, in a sing-song voice. P-E-V-E-L-L, the name tag sewn above his jacket pocket spelled. He was a head taller than Isaac with brown eyes. "No these cookies are mine now."

"Give it back or we'll tell the teachers!" Jimmy spat out. He was the shortest one among the boys but he was never one to back down.

The first graders tittered with laughter. "Ohh the baby will tell on us Peter!"

"Too bad the teachers aren't here!" 'Peter Pevell' said, before pushing Jimmy. They roared with laughter when he fell down.

"You big meanie!" Susie cried, flinging her herself to the bully. She was pushed as well, unlike Jimmy though she did not land squarely on her backside, instead awkwardly on her arm. She cried out in pain.

It was there that something snapped inside Isaac. His hands shook and his body felt like it was in fire. Like he was going to explode if he did not move. His Mommy and Gramie told him that ladies should always be treated with respect. Isaac was sure pushing them was not respectful.

His eyes narrowed. Peter Pevell caught his expression.

"What's the matter freak?"

Everything was blurry after that.

* * *

><p>Fact.<p>

One does not become a Junior Rodeo Champion by being pretty. Aside from strength, one must have reflexes that even Miyagi-sensei from Karate Kid with his fly catching chopsticks would envy.

Fact.

Green eyes weren't the only thing Isaac inherited from Penny.

Fact.

Adrenaline, quick reflexes and an advance analytical mind are a deadly combination even in a three year old.

* * *

><p>This was the part Isaac wouldn't remember.<p>

With blood pounding in Isaac's ears, everything seemed to slow down. Peter Pevell's arm swung to push him but Isaac was already ducking down. Then it was all physics and instinct. The opposition was taller than him and at Isaac's vantage point, squatting, he saw the boy's legs as a target. He lunged at them and soon Pevell was falling down. The grass, the only thing saving him from a concussion. Isaac quickly clambered over sitting on the older boy's stomach he then place a firm hand on his chest, further restricting any movement. Isaac instinctively closed his fist and drew back his arm. Pevell's eyes widened at the incoming attack. But it stopped a few inches between his eyes. He looked up. To the menacing face of a three year old.

"Please refrain from ever doing that again." Isaac said.

Pevell nodded frantically.

Satisfied, Isaac plucked the bag of cookies, where it fell in the ground. He got off Pevell and walked to Jimmy and Susie, both of whom have shocked wide-eyed expressions. "Let's go,guys."

Everything happened so fast Peter Pevell's cronies did not have anytime to react.

They weren't a few steps away, with Jimmy exclaiming the coolness of it all, when Isaac wavered in his steps and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The call from Northridge had startled Sheldon into a frenzy. Penny was the primary contact in case of emergencies but the school had a policy of calling both parents in really pressing situations. When he was told to come straight to the infirmary, it was like his breath was stolen from him. It made him remember that time when Isaac had a bad reaction to his vaccines. He did not have to ride an airplane this time but he did ride a bus.<p>

Penny, with Cassie comfortably perched on her hip, was there when he arrived. Mrs. Holly, Isaac's teacher was also there. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw his son sleeping peacefully, seemingly unharmed, on one of the beds. He kissed Penny's worried face from her before facing Mrs. Holly.

"What happened?" He asked/demanded.

He was then told of the events that unfolded at the playground. Of Peter Pevell and Susan Hooper's cookies. Of how Isaac somehow managing to subdue a boy twice his age and weight. Of his sudden lost of consciousness at the end of the confrontation.

"Will he get in trouble for this?" Penny asked, in a tone that said that their son better _not._

"Oh no Mrs. Cooper. Peter Pevell is a notorious problem child since the start of the school year. We have been talking to his parents and doing everything we can to remedy it but to no avail."

Penny nodded. "Can we take him home? The Doctor said he is fine, right?"

"Yes, it seemed that his body was exhausted after the adrenaline rush. He just needs to sleep it off."

Sheldon nodded at that. He then carefully lifted Isaac up from the bed. The young boy snuggled against his neck as he shifted him to a comfortable position. In the car, it had been decided that it was prudent to explain to Isaac the situation when he woke up.

* * *

><p>When Isaac woke up, he was surprised that he was in his bedroom. He felt tired. Very tired. He did not remember going home. In fact the last thing he recalls was being in the school's playground, with Peter Pevell pushing Jimmy and Susie. <em>Oh no<em>. He thought. _Were they alright?_ It was all fuzzy after that.

His Mickey Mouse clock said it was five thirty in the afternoon. He was about to slide out of his bed when his door opened. It was his Daddy, carrying a large mug.

"Daddy." Isaac greeted, with a smile.

"Isaac." He replied, sitting at the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Daddy nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

"A little bit. But it was all fuzzy."

So Daddy told him about the altercation in the playground. Isaac almost didn't believe it when Daddy said that he subdued Peter Pevell but Daddy never lies. He did not recall doing that.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Isaac said, in a small voice. "It's just he took Susie's cookies and he pushed Jimmy and her and Mommy and Gramie always said to treat ladies respectfully and Susie is a lady, a small one but a lady and my body just got so hot Daddy!" Tears began falling from his eyes. "I thought I was going to burst!"

Daddy placed the mug he was holding on the side table, then he drew Isaac closer, wrapping him in a hug. He rubbed circles on the boy's back. "There, there. It's okay, Isaac."

This led to more tears. Isaac felt horrible. He didn't like it when somebody was hurt.

Daddy cupped Isaac's face and gently lifted his chin up so they were eye to eye. "Listen, listen to Daddy. It isn't your fault. That Pevell boy is a bully and what you did was admirable."

He wiped Isaac's tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"But as much as I am proud of what you did, violence is never the first option in those type of situations. The next time something like this happen you must go straight to a teacher or you can tell your Mommy or me. And when you feel like you're going to burst, I want to you take a deep breath, then count slowly one to ten and then do it backwards. Do you understand, Isaac?"

Isaac sniffed and nodded his head. "I understand."

"Good." Daddy let go of his face and reached for the mug again. "How about some hot beverage?"

Hot chocolate never tasted as good to Isaac as it did in that moment.


	30. Halloween Carnival

A/N: My God, I've reached thirty chapters. When I started this I never thought I would reach this far. So I would like to thank all of my regular reviewers, who'd stuck with me because I don't think I'd last this long without you guys. This chapter is sort of inspired by JLynnB's review last chapter about picturing Yoda jumping around. Enjoy and please leave a review, if you can.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty: Halloween Carnival

Mrs. Holly clapped her hands, Isaac heard it immediately but the rest of the class needed a few more claps to pay attention. Soon as the class was silent, Mrs. Holly began to talk.

"As you know, Halloween is fast approaching."

Halloween. Samhain. It was cool how his Daddy had different terms for things. Like Saturnalia for Christmas and Samhain for Halloween.

"And it has been decided that we will have a Halloween Carnival. There will be games and afterwards we'll be going around the Junior High and the High School buildings for trick or treat"

The room buzzed with excited murmurs. Jimmy raised his hand.

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Are we wearing costumes?"

"Yes, of course."

Everybody erupted into cheers. Mrs. Holly handed out pieces of paper that the students needed to show their parents. It contained the information about the party. Isaac could read well now so he knew that it was two and a half weeks away.

* * *

><p>"Two and a half weeks!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Good Lord don't these people know that it would take longer than that to make a proper costume? Much more an accurate one?"<p>

Penny chose to ignore her husband for a moment and nuzzled her nose against their daughter's. Only the three of them were home that night as Isaac was staying over at Jimmy's. Cassie gave her a toothless smile and a pat on her cheek in return. She never giggled like her brother did but her smiles were enough. Penny grasped her smaller hand and kissed it.

"Penny, are you listening?"

She looked away from Cassie to gaze at her husband. "Sweetie it's practically impossible not to listen to you. And don't you think you're overreacting here?"

"I assure you I am not." He frowned. "I knew I should have made one for him this season."

" He didn't need one cause we weren't gonna make him join trick or treating till he is five remember?"

"Well he needs one now."

Penny pursed her lips. She knew she needed damage control before Sheldon went on full tirade. "It's fine, Sweetie." She said, casually. "I'll just go to a costume store and buy him one."

Sheldon's blue eyes grew, indignant. "No son of mine will wear those horrendous and _inaccurate_ ready to wear costumes."

"But I thought you said you can't make him one in two and half weeks." She replied, slyly.

He glared at her. He knew her well enough to know that she was baiting him but, as usual, had no choice but to bite to her unspoken challenge. "No that is more than enough time. Did Isaac say who or what he wanted to be?"

"Yup." She kissed Cassie again and smiled brilliantly at him. "Said he wants to be a Jedi."

* * *

><p>Sheldon, of course, as a ComicCon veteran had many contacts when it came to costumes. So Penny wasn't surprised that by the end of the two and a half weeks he not only had an authentic Jedi costume for Isaac but also a Tinkerbell one for Cassie. He smiled at her smugly as he showed them to her and she didn't stop herself from kissing him.<p>

"Don't I get a costume too?" She asked with a pout.

He blushed, deeply. "Perhaps, there is one waiting for you in our room."

She smiled, mischievously. "Then we should tuck the kids in early tonight."

* * *

><p>Isaac was beside himself with excitement. His brown Jedi robe with wide sleeves and a deep hood, fluttering behind him as he practically dragged Sheldon to his homeroom classroom. The older Cooper sighed and without warning scooped up his son in his arms. Isaac's squeal of delight and surprise sounded loud in the hallway.<p>

"I think it would be faster this way."

Isaac nodded and leaned to his body. Sheldon glanced over his shoulder to look at Penny and Cass who was comfortably 'Moby' wrapped against her chest. His wife was also carrying two boxes of cupcakes, that she had lovingly made the night before. They were Halloween themed and were made to look like pumpkins using orange frosting.

"Do you need assistance?"

"Nope."

Soon enough they had arrived and welcomed by Mrs. Holly. The ginger-haired teacher also relived Penny of the boxes of cupcakes. Sheldon quickly let Isaac down as they entered. He watched as his son mingled with the other children, showing off his lightsaber. A moment later he returned with James Novel. The boy was wearing a fairly acceptable rendition of a gold command shirt from the USS Enterprise, reboot version.

"Oh hi Jimmy." Penny greeted. "Let me guess, you're Star Trek."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Penny one cannot be a whole fran-" He caught her expression and knew that she was teasing. She smiled down at James.

"You make a lovely Captain Kirk"

James blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Cooper. Isaac and Cass both have cool costumes too."

"Where's your parents?" Penny asked.

"Over there by the Jack O' Lantern, we made."

The Novels spotted them and came over to where they were. Jimmy and Isaac decided to roam around and disappeared in the crowd. Ellie Novel and Penny exchanged pleasantries and gushed a little over Cass, before Penny remembered that Sheldon hadn't met the James Novel's father before.

"Ah yes by the way, Sheldon you already know Ellie, but I think this is the first time you and Paul met."

Paul Novel held out a hand. "Nice to meet you at last. Now I know who to blame for Jimmy's sudden obsession with Star Trek."

Penny and the Novels laughed but Sheldon pursed his lips in confusion. He was well-versed in various social protocols now but he was still stumped by some of it. Penny seeing his expression leaned over and explained the situation. He nodded and smiled.

He shook Paul Novel's hand and impishly said. "Well you better wish I don't introduce him to comic books."

There was laughter again but this time Sheldon was laughing with them.

* * *

><p>After games upon games, it was Trick or Treat time. Only one parent was to accompany their child in that portion of the day. As Penny was carrying Cass, Sheldon thought it was only prudent that he be the one to capture their son's first Trick or Treat. He, together with other parents, all holding video cameras followed their children as they roamed around the vast grounds of Northridge Junior High and High School, knocked on doors, be cooed at and be given candies. It lasted most of late preevening.<p>

Isaac walked up to him. His plastic pumpkin basket was bursting with sweets. Sheldon knew he had to ration it to him or risk cavities. Isaac smiled and began to rummaged his basket, a second later he was holding up something to Sheldon.

"Here Daddy, this is for you."

It took Sheldon a moment to realize that it was a packet of Red Vines. His lips twitched upwards as he took it from his son. "Why, thank you" He smoothed down the boy's hair tenderly before lifting him up. "Let's go find your mother and sister."

Isaac nodded and buried his face on the crook of Sheldon's shoulder. "Let's go home."


	31. TakeOut Night

A/N: This site is changing rapidly isn't it? Fave and Alert stats are also displayed for a story. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, faved and put this on their alert. I hope you folks are still enjoying.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-one: Take-Out Night

Isaac loved solving puzzles with Cassie on the colorful circular rug in the office den, while their Mommy worked on her crafts table. Or rather he loved solving puzzles _beside_ Cassie. She was quiet, stacking her plastic rings or shaking her rattle. Often she would crawl towards him, plopping down, and watched him, intently. He would smile at her and show her how to fit the pieces. His puzzle was a special one. Aside from the black letter 'I' in the middle the rest of the 932 pieces were white and it was taking him a bit longer than usual. His ears picked up the sound of the front door opening.

"Daddy's here." He announced.

Mommy perked up at that. She looked up at the wall clock in front of her. "Right on time."

Soon enough, Daddy did appear in office den's door, carrying plastic bags. "Did somebody order Chinese?" He let out a breathy laugh,amused.

Mommy chuckled, lifting Cassie up from the rug. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>Thursday nights in the Cooper household were Take-out nights.<p>

After Isaac was born, it had been decided that take-outs, though delicious and part of Sheldon's routine for the past eight years since he came to California, were not proper food for a growing child. And as it was more economical and not to mention healthy, Sheldon's dinner menu of Chinese, Thai, pizza and burger were replaced by casseroles, pasta and meatloaf. Penny, surprisingly, was natural at the kitchen. She even tried to cook Sheldon's normal orders in her own way. But as much as her versions were tasty, Tandoori Palace's Pad Thai just had a different kick. So Thursdays were set aside for Sheldon to bring in a little piece of his now defunct dinner menu.

Penny shuffled the plates around the coffee table, taking the food out the containers. It was just like old times back at 4A, except Leonard and the guys were replaced by the kids. They would watch Finding Nemo afterwards. Isaac was talking animatedly to Sheldon about the ongoing progress of his Math puzzles.

"Can I use chopsticks now?" Isaac asked, as she gave him a spork.

She would have said no but thought the better or it. She showed him how to use them but after several tries of picking up his dumpling, he gave up with a pout. His gross motor skills might be refined but his fine motor skills still needed more work.

"Here." Sheldon said, taking up the disregarded chopsticks. He folded the receipt several times, stuck it between the two sticks and pick up one of the rubber bands from the food containers. He handed it back to Isaac, arranging the boy's chubby fingers in position. "Try again."

This time the dumpling made the journey from the plate to Isaac's mouth. The boy smiled in delight as he chewed.

"Chopstick training wheels." Penny commented.

Sheldon nodded and returned to feeding Cassie some of his shredded broccoli.

The rest of the dinner was full of chatter of what happened during the day.

* * *

><p>Isaac loved watching his Mommy and Daddy when they washed the dishes together. They only did it during Take-out nights because that was the only time Mommy did not cook dinner. Daddy usually washed the dishes as he always said that the person who cooked dinner must not be the one to do it as well. It was only fair.<p>

They stood side by side. Daddy did the soaping and the rinsing while Mommy did the drying. They worked quietly and quickly but at some point his Daddy would pause. He swooped his head down and kissed Mommy on the spot where her shoulder and her neck met.

"Sheldon!" Mommy exclaimed. She was ticklish there.

Daddy smiled mischievously. Mommy glared at him, playfully before kissing him swiftly on the lips.

Isaac grinned. _Yes_, he did love watching them wash the dishes.

* * *

><p>The movie was well on the way. Sheldon sat on his spot, his right arm stretched on the back of the couch with Isaac snuggled to his side. The little boy was enraptured by the film. At the other side of Isaac, Cassie sat on Penny's lap, playing with the ends of her mother's braid and watching intermittently. He caught his wife's eyes. She winked and stretched an arm as well to entwined her fingers between his on the back of the couch.<p>

'I love you.' She mouthed out, silently.

It was an ordinary Take-out night.


	32. Loop

A/N: Why is real life so busy? I barely have time to sleep now much less to write. So sorry for the long wait guys. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Edited: Thank you Anon13. It is **Quantum Loop **not** Loop Quantum.**

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-two: Loop

It was the ultimate Eureka moment in Sheldon Cooper's professional life. It cut the haze of formulas and hypotheses in his head like a hot knife through butter. His hand were writing in down in lightning speed and everything else aside from his whiteboard melted to the background. This was it. This was the thing that would win him the Nobel Prize.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly afternoon in late November. Penny alternately fiddled with her video camera and smoothed out Cassie's curls. Her little princess curled up more against her chest, the Moby wrap protecting her from the temperature. In front of her, about ten feet away on the makeshift stage, Isaac waved enthusiastically. Penny returned the energetic gesture. Even with his navy scarf covering half of his face, Isaac's grin was blatant to everyone. He was excited and Penny supposed that he had every reason to be.<p>

The Northridge Champion Chess Club was the most exclusive sports club in the academy. With over fifty National Championship titles under its belt, it was no wonder that the application process was hard. Year after year countless hopefuls lined up to take the five round challenge but at the end only the top three were chosen. Mrs. Holly told Penny about this event in passing three weeks ago when she was fetching Isaac from school. As there was no age limit, the young teacher had thought that it was a great opportunity for the little boy. Penny had agreed and Sheldon had approved the idea, stating that their son needed to be acquainted to other styles of play aside from hers, his, the guys' and Dr. Law's. Isaac had been ecstatic by the news. _New chessmates! _He had exclaimed, while clapping his hands in glee.

Today was the fifth and last round. Isaac was in the top ten. The youngest at three and seven months, his competitors' ages ranged from six to fifteen. Penny glanced at her wristwatch and frowned slightly. Only five minutes till the start and her husband still hadn't arrived which was weird and unusual for the very punctual man. Sheldon was not able to go to the first four round as he was very busy at work. He was on the verge of a major breakthrough but he promised Isaac that he would attend this one.

_Wer r u? -P_

She waited for moment for a reply. Her eyebrows creased in confusion. Sheldon always replies within a minute of her text. Before she could think more about it, the President of the chess club took center stage. The girl was thirteen with beautiful almond shaped eyes and long dark hair announced that the last leg of the application process was to begin. Penny sighed, she sent Sheldon one more text before concentrating on capturing her son's event.

_Ur l8. It's starting already. -P_

* * *

><p>Sheldon's cellphone vibrated harmlessly on his desk. If he was paying any attention, he would have seen the accumulated texts and missed calls but as it stood he barely noticed the time or that it had been four hours since he was hit by this idea. He was in the groove, writing in neat tiny letters and numbers. He checked it and double checked it and the numbers still coincided. He could not believe he only saw it now. Perhaps he was looking to much at the details that he did not see the bigger picture. His office door opened, Leonard entered with his phone to his ear.<p>

"Yeah he's here. I think he's working on something." He paused. "It's fine, no problem. Bye."

The shorter physicist walked up to his friend. The man had not even registered that he was in the room. He clapped a hand to his back. "Sheldon."

Sheldon jumped. "Leonard! Good Lord you almost gave me a heart attack."

He ignored the statement. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm working. I think I may have disproved Quantum Loop Gravity."

Leonard's jaw dropped. That was big. Nobel Prize big. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. I need to tinker and recheck once more. Then write a paper and present it to Gablehauser and the scientific community for testing. But I am 98.79% sure that this would debunk Quantum Loop Gravity entirely."

Leonard rubbed his face. _My God_, he thought. Then he remembered why he was there at the first place. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Of course, it's Friday. November-" Sheldon paled as realization hit him. "Oh dear..."

He scampered to his desk where his phone was. Ten texts and nine missed calls. He scrolled down to his voicemail. His wife's voice was worried at first then it grew angrier and more irritated. The second to the last made him cringed. _You better have a good reason why mister or I'll go junior rodeo up your hiney!_ Penny hissed. The last one was even worse because she was just calm. _You missed it. He was in the top three. Call me when you hear this_.

He tried calling Penny but her phone was busy. He looked up to the sympathetic face of Leonard.

"I've missed it." He croaked, slumping back against his chair. He looked down at the formulas he had written down. His ticket to Stockholm. It did not seemed to be so important anymore.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Leonard said, quietly. "Come on I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p>When Penny was twelve years old she had won first on her school's science fair. Her topic was about magnets and she made her father promise that he would go to the awarding ceremony to pin the blue ribbon on her. He agreed and promised to be there. On the day however, he was unable to come because of an emergency at their farm. Penny would never forget the disappointment she felt. On one level she understood, of course, but as a child she couldn't help but feel hurt and neglected, especially since her father promised. She swore then that no child of hers would ever experience that. So it was no surprise that her heart broke at the look on Isaac's face when the tournament ended and Sheldon was nowhere to be seen.<p>

The little boy took one quick scan of the surrounding and the bright and proud smile disappeared from his face. "Daddy didn't make it?"

She grimaced. "I'm sorry cupcake. He must working on something really really important."

"Oh..." he replied, shuffling on his feet slightly and fiddling with his Northridge Chess Club badge. "But he promised."

Penny's heart broke even further. _Sheldon Cooper I swear to God you better be doing some life changing Physics_. "I'm sure Daddy has a very good reason why he couldn't come. He never broke his promises before, right?"

He nodded, slowly.

"Okay. We'll ask him later but for now, how about we buy some ice cream?" She offered. She hated to bribe her son with sweets like this but she couldn't bear his sad expression.

Isaac smiled a little. "Chunky strawberry with sprinkles on top?"

"Anything you want, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Sheldon took a deep breath as he grasped the doorknob. He turned it and entered his home. As expected Penny was sitting primly on their couch. She did not look angry and that scared him even more. The children were nowhere to be found. He closed the door behind him.<p>

"Where are the children?"

"In the den playing." She replied, briskly.

He stepped forward, his explanation at the tip of his tongue. "Penny, I-"

She raised a hand and he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"One question." She looked at him. "Was it worth it?"

Sheldon longed for the days when Penny's vague inquiries where a source of confusion for him. _Was it worth it_? Long ago, he would have said yes without thinking about. What he had discovered today would change the world of Physics and would make his lifelong dream come true. But that was before. The Nobel Prize might be high in his list of priorities and importance but his little family was higher still and today he broke his promise to his son.

He gulped and answered truthfully. "A little yes but mostly no."

"That's cheating."

"Yes it is but it is the truth. Penny, today I may have made the biggest discovery of my career."

She raised an eyebrow. "Nobel Prize big?"

He nodded. "I should be rejoicing but I feel quite the contrary to that. In fact I feel quite disappointed at myself, I have let Isaac down and that will forever dampened this moment."

There was a moment of silence and Penny stood up from where she was sitting. Sheldon had to fight the urge to protect his throat. She smiled at him softly and he relaxed.

"I am sorry, Penny." He said, solemnly and quietly.

She reached out and caressed his cheek. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, sweetie."

And she was right of course.

* * *

><p>His children were quietly playing in the playpen in the den. Isaac was concentrating on building a high block tower while Cassie assisted by handing him blocks. Both of them looked up when he entered the room.<p>

"Hi Daddy." Isaac greeted.

Sheldon scoped him up from the playpen after kissing Cassie on the forehead.

"I heard you have succeeded on entering your school's Chess Club."

Isaac nodded.

"I am very sorry I wasn't able to come."

"It's okay, Mommy said you're working on something really, really important."

He shook his head. "No, nothing is more important than you or your sister or your Mommy to me." He hugged Isaac tighter. "This will never happen again, I promise."

"Is this a real promise?"

Sheldon smiled made a set of perpendicular lines across his chest. "Yes. Cross my heart."


	33. Midnight

A/N: This one is just a short update, mostly because I want a Penny as mommy chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy my lovelies.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-three: Midnight

The rain was pelting heavily against his window when Isaac Cooper woke up with a start. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead. He had a nightmare and as he always did when he had one, he slid out of his bed and scurried to his parents' bedroom. On his way there, however, he saw soft light coming from his sister's nursery. He opened the door and saw that his mommy was there, sitting on the rocking chair, with Cassie on her chest. She was humming and rubbing a hand up and down his sister's back. Cassie must had woken up because of the lightning and thunder. His mommy looked up when he entered.

"Hey cupcake what's up?" She asked softly. "Bad dream?"

Isaac nodded, vigorously.

She smiled. "I'll just tuck Cassie in, okay?"

"Okay." He replied, stepping closer to her as she stood up from the rocker to put Cassie in her crib. He noticed that his mommy was wearing his father's pajama shirt. She had its sleeves rolled up to her elbows and its edge hit her mid-thigh. This 'sharing pajamas' ritual always confused Isaac, the few times he witness it. It seemed to happen sometime during the night as his mommy always go to bed wearing a tank top and her favorite Hello Kitty shorts, not including when she was pregnant. _Did she wake Daddy up to take his pajama top?_ He wondered, _Or does he give it to her before they go to sleep? Why do they do it in the first place?_ Before he could mull over it though, his mommy turned to him and held out a hand.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>His mommy helped him get under his comforter. She pulled it up to his chin and tucked him in. She then sat on the edge of his bed.<p>

"So what is this bad dream you had?" She asked while running a hand through his hair.

"I dreamt that Santa Claus is breaking into our house."

His mommy raised an eyebrow. "Santa Claus?"

"Uh huh. He broke in our house and ate our cookies and drank our milk."

She bit her lower lip. "Oh sweetie. Did you talk to somebody about Santa Claus today?"

Isaac nodded. "Jimmy asked me what I wanted Santa to bring for Christmas and of course I told him Santa doesn't give me Christmas gifts you and Daddy do. Jimmy insisted that it is Santa who comes in our house during Christmas Eve to drop off presents and to eat cookies and milk." He shuddered. "Can you imagine that Mommy? A stranger in the house?"

His mommy chuckled. "No that wouldn't do at all." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "But you don't have to worry cupcake. We don't have any chimney. Santa wouldn't be able to enter."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She then hovered over him, kissing his forehead and his eyelids. "Now, why don't I sing you to sleep?"

Isaac nodded, closing his eyes.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._

* * *

><p>Penny came back to the master bedroom to see Sheldon embracing her pillow, eyes half-closed. She eased herself beside him and as soon as she took her pillow from him, he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.<p>

"What took you so long?" He whispered, burying his face on the crook of her neck.

"Detoured by Isaac. He had a bad dream."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Cassie too."

"Good."

Then he was asleep again. Penny shifted slightly pressing her body closer to her undershirt and boxer clad husband, trying to absorb his warmth. She kissed his cheek and soon she was deep in slumber as well.


	34. A Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-four: A Christmas Carol

_Past _

Isaac quietly entered the kitchen. He spotted Gramie by the stove busy with the last details of dinner. He shifted his eyes as he surveyed the area. His target was on the table at breakfast nook. Silently and slowly, he shuffled towards it, following the wonderful smell of freshly made gingerbread man cookies. He plucked one from the dozen that lined the baking sheet but quickly dropped it back.

"Ah!" He gasped. It was hot. Tears formed in his eyes as he instinctively put his burned finger in his mouth.

"What are ya doin, young man?"

He looked up to the stern figure of his Gramie.

"Getting a cookie." He answered, around his finger.

Gramie clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Isaac Sheldon Cooper."

"They smelled so nice." He reasoned, looking at the batch longingly.

"That doesn't mean you can take one from the baking sheet." She said, turning off the stove and walking towards him.

Isaac looked up to the older woman. She was scary. He bowed his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Did ya burn your finger?"

He nodded, showing her the saliva coated reddish finger. "It hurts."

Gramie shook her head and lifted him up. She helped him over the sink and placed his hand under the cold running water. It decreased the pain. After a few seconds, she gently held the injured finger and gave it a kiss. "There all better."

She put him down. He gazed up to her from under his lashes.

"What's the lesson here, young man?" She asked.

"Don't steal from the cookie sheet."

"No sweet pea. The lesson's don't steal period. Ya understand?"

The little boy nodded.

"If ya want somethin ya ask." She paused. "Now, is there somethin ya want to ask?"

Isaac smiled slightly. "Can I have a gingerbread man cookie? Please?"

"Of course." She gave him one that was still a bit warm. Isaac received it graciously.

"Thank you, Gramie."

She kissed his forehead. "Sure thing sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Isaac exited the kitchen with his bounty. He wrapped it neatly inside his white handkerchief and placed it in the safety of his pants' pocket. The house would full tonight. Last year, the Christmas Eve dinner was at Uncle Len's house. This year it was in theirs. His parents chose to do it outside in the backyard. His Daddy spent the whole afternoon arranging the picnic tables and the makeshift tarp that would be the roof. Just as he was turning towards the living room he saw his Mommy balancing the plates, cutlery and place mats. He skipped towards her.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi cupcake."

"Do you need help?"

She smiled. "Why thank you. Here." She gave him the place mats.

Together, they walked towards the outdoor dining area. Isaac helped her set the table by carefully putting down the place mats. He was amazed how quick his Mommy could place the plates, glasses and cutlery in the right position. Maybe because she was a waitress before, Isaac wanted to be one too. So he could learn how to set the table that fast. When they finished, they stepped back and surveyed their work.

"Well look at that." His Mommy smiled down at him. "We did good. Thank you for the help cupcake."

She lifted him up and kissed the tip of his nose. Isaac giggled as she put him down.

* * *

><p><em>Future<em>

Isaac grinned as he approached Cassie. She was on the colorful rug on the den, quietly playing with her blocks. Their Daddy was on the phone, talking rapidly in a language Isaac didn't understand. It must be for work, his Daddy always talked oddly on the phone when it was for work.

Cassie glanced at him when he sat beside her. She titled her head, examining him and then after a second handed him two blocks. She wanted him to build her a tower.

"No, no." Isaac said. "Later."

She blinked.

"I have something." He took out his white hanky and showed his sister the cookie. "This is a gingerbread man."

Cassie sniffed it cautiously and smacked her lips.

"Smells nice, right?" He broke it evenly in half and gave her the head part. "There, that's yours. You eat it like your graham biscuit."

Isaac chuckled when she messily sucked the arm. Cassie gurgled and cooed.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He wiped some of the drool on her chin. "Happy Christmas Cassie."

* * *

><p>AN: The reviewers of last chapter received a sexy Mommy and Daddy time drabble. If you're interested in that leave a review saying so and I'll send it you. For my guests please PM me. Is this me bribing you guys to review? Yes.


	35. Cassandra's Saturnalia

A/N: Because Cassie needs her own chapter. Hahaha. Thank you all who have reviewed the last chapter, seems like the bribe worked. Haha. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-five: Cassandra's Saturnalia

Cassandra woke up to the sound of the house coming alive. Blinking her eyes, she momentarily gazed upon the colorful shapes that hung above her crib. She played for a moment before she got bored and decided that she wanted to sit up. She tried to turn but discovered that her legs were tangled a bit with her blanket. When she failed to untangle herself she began to fuss, whimpers escaped her throat and like always, the face of Mommy hovered over her crib in no time.

"What the problem, princess?" She asked, "oh, you're tangled."

Mommy quickly saved her from the sheet, settling her against her body and raining kisses on her face.

"It's okay Cassie. It's okay." She said, rocking her gently.

Cassandra sniffed and rubbed her nose against the shoulder in front of her. Mommy always made things better. Except when she made Cassandra drink that sticky sweetly syrup once every week. She hated that.

* * *

><p>The house had been different these past few days. There were twinkling lights outlining the walls and there was a tree in the middle of the living room. It was an odd tree. Its leaves were not only at the top but stuck out down its body. Little balls and sparkling ropes and lights were placed around it. Also Granmommy was around. She loved Granmommy, she smelled nice and when she talked, like Daddy, Cassandra could feel it coming deep from her chest. It was a pleasant feeling.<p>

Last night, a lot of people were in the house but Cassandra did not mind. She knew all of them. The square glasses of Len and the red hair of his wife Step. They took care of her and Isaac sometimes in their little house within a house. The little couple Howie and Bernie. There was also Raj with his goofy voice and female-Daddy, Amy. They ate outside and the older people were laughing and talking. Isaac gave her a few more of those weird shaped biscuits and she loved those.

Daddy was holding a black camera, when she and Mommy entered the room. Isaac, who was wearing a fluffy red hat, was sitting on the floor a pile of colorful boxes in front him. Her brother grinned widely when he saw them.

"Happy Christmas!"

Mommy chuckled. "Merry Christmas too."

"I was waiting for Cassie so we could open our presents!"

"That's very nice of you" Mommy said, as she sat down across Isaac and placed Cassandra comfortably on her lap.

As soon as she was seated, Isaac began dividing the pile. He carefully examined each murmuring 'this one's for you and this is for me'. Soon there was also a bunch of colorful boxes in front of Cassandra as well. She looked up to Mommy as her brother began tearing through his set. She smiled down at her.

"Should we open yours, sweetie?"

Cassandra blinked. Why would they rip the perfectly wrapped boxes apart? She thought. They were better now than the mess her brother was creating. She murmured her disapproval but Mommy was already tearing the paper.

She cooed more loudly in protest.

"Mommy's doing it as fast she can, princess." Mommy said,misinterpreting her.

No. Cassandra thought. I don't want you to- oh never mind. After a few more seconds, her eyes widened when the wrapper was completely peeled off. Blocks! So the contents were even better that the boxes. Great. Cassandra leaned back against Mommy and watched.

* * *

><p>Sheldon observed his daughter across the rug. She was very partial to blocks. She had one in each hand, clapping them together and smiling at the sound, before laying them down. She built a wonky tower until she could not go any higher. He leaned over.<p>

"Here, let Daddy help."

He added blocks to strengthen the base and continued to construct. When it was about a head taller than her sitting form, Sheldon looked down, just catching the mischievous glint on the baby's eyes before she swiped her hand. The tower crashed down to sound of her silent laughter.

"Well," He said, with a slight smile. "aren't you a wrecking ball."

She smiled. Then she pushed the blocks towards Sheldon. Once she'd finished she sat back and waited.

"What's this? Another tower?"

She smiled again.

"Are you going to knock it over again?"

She titled her head to the side and for a moment she looked too much like Penny when she was planning something wicked. Sheldon shook his head wearily.

"We shall see then."


	36. Friend Zone

A/N: Ah thank you guys for the reviews. I am filled with fuzzies reading them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-six: Friend Zone

Julia Bennett was five years old. She could tie her own shoe laces and helped her mommy with her baby sister. In her mind she was quite grown up indeed, so it was only right that she find herself a boyfriend. Julia had a very high standard for her partner because her mommy always said that she was special so when the time came she must also pick somebody special. So she took out a piece of paper, whipped out her favorite purple marker and started writing.

It took her most of her Saturday afternoon. She only stopped to eat her snack of milk and cookies. After much deliberation, only three names were left from all the names of the boys in her class. Dan Shinoda. Jimmy Novel. Isaac Cooper. She scratched Jimmy's name off. She saw too many girls following him around and kissing him. Julia did not like that so he was off the list even if he was cute. So that left two. Isaac was a nice boy. A Southern gentleman in the making her mommy said once. Dan was nice too if a bit odd. He was an artist like Jimmy but liked his "alone" time more. Julia pursed her lips. This was a very hard decision. So she did what she always did when faced with one.

"Eenie, meenie, miney moe..."

* * *

><p>It started as any ordinary recess for Isaac. He ate his turkey club with vigor and shared his peach cobbler pie with Jimmy and Susie. Afterwards, he and Jimmy started on their usual sand castle building while Susie sat with her music sheets. It was then that the day turned weird.<p>

A shadow fell over the sand box. Isaac looked up the same time as his friends.

"Hello Julia." He greeted pleasantly.

"Hi." Then she swoop down, faster than Isaac could duck and with the precision of a hawk.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

Penny took her eyes off the sketches she was making for her store's spring collection to look over Isaac behind her. He and Cass had been playing quietly on the colorful rug on the floor of the den, while she worked. "Yes, cupcake?"

"A girl kissed me today."

The lead on Penny's number two pencil snapped at the sudden pressure she exerted on it. Her first thought was _isn't it a bit too early for us to be having this conversation?_ Followed by a more savage, _who dared touch my baby boy? _Then finally settling to, _awww his first kiss_.

"Really, sweetie?"

"Uh huh." He shifted in his position on the rug, as he tended to do when embarrassed. "Then I made her cry." Then he added quickly, "But I didn't mean to."

Penny lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. She fully abandoned her sketches and transferred herself on the rug. Isaac scooted a little to give her room. Cassie abandoned her blocks to crawl between her legs. Penny ran a hand through her daughter's golden curls before turning to her son.

"Wanna tell Mommy about it?"

Isaac took a deep breath. "There's this girl at school, her name's Julia." She remembered the little girl. A brunette cutie with rosy cheeks and gray eyes. "Today she just walked up to me and she kissed me, here." He pointed his left cheek. "Jimmy and Susie saw the whole thing and Jimmy began teasing me, which is unfair because I already saw three girls kissing him before and I never tease him."

She caressed the boy's hair. "It's very grown up of you not to tease him."

Isaac nodded, a beat. "Then after she asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend. I told her no."

"No? Just straight up no?"

"Yes. That's when she cried. She told me I was a meanie and ran away."

"Oh cupcake."

"Was I a meanie?"

Penny smiled slightly. "Of course not, sweetie. Julia was just hurt because you said no to her." _Quite bluntly_. She added mentally. _We have to work on that_.

His eyes widened, "I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know sweetie." She sighed. "But sometimes we hurt people even when we don't want to. Maybe next time when somebody asked you to be their boyfriend and you don't want to, you tell them that you're sorry but you're not interested on those things yet. And tell them to be friends instead."

Isaac nodded solemnly. "I think I should say that to Julia tomorrow."

"That's a good plan cupcake."

There was a moment of silence. Then a question entered Penny's mind.

"What type of person do you think you'd want to be a boyfriend to, cupcake?"

"Somebody as interesting and fascinating as you Mommy." He replied,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Penny smiled widely. She bent down and kissed her baby boy's forehead tenderly. "I'm sure you'll find somebody like that, Isaac."


	37. Speech

A/N: So sorry about the very long wait. I've been terribly busy at school. But *gasp!* Isaac is four already. Is this how real parents feel like? He's growing up fast and so is Cass. Thank you reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-seven: Speech

Cassie's first word was Deoxyribonucleic Acid.

In retrospect, that should have not surprise Penny too much. Sheldon, after all, had this habit of reading science journals to their children, Cassie in particular, as some sort of bedtime stories.

It happened during the double birthday bash she and Sheldon threw in celebration of her first birthday and Isaac's fourth. The backyard was filled with people. Isaac's friends from school and their parents, together with longtime friends. Cassie, who was very wary of strangers, had spent most of her time either hiding behind her parents legs or following Isaac around, like a duckling to its mother. The older boy of course was very thrilled with that. He held her hand, matched his longer strides to her stumbling ones and introduced her to his classmates, a very proud "this is Cassie, she's my sister."

Everything had been progressing normally and soon enough the cake was brought out. It was a massive thing. About four dozen red velvet cupcakes, the way Isaac liked them, that were mounted on a spiral stand. Penny was carrying Cassie comfortably on her hip while she put finishing touches to it when the little girl suddenly pointed at it and said in a very sweet, high voice;

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid."

Now Penny had been together with Sheldon for years. She knew about deoxyribonucleic acid the same way she knew about the God-particle and she remembered how it took her more than a few tries to say it without twisting her tongue. She looked at her daughter with wide green eyes.

"Did you say something, sweetie?"

Cassie gave her a smile and repeated her statement. " Deoxyribonucleic Acid."

Penny had almost busted her vocal cords calling for her husband.

* * *

><p>Then it was like the dam broke. Cassie was a curious little thing. It was "Wat dat?" and "Wat dis?" all the time. She wanted to know everything and the whole family was more than willing to obliged her. Especially Isaac, whom she had deemed to be the best source of information. Penny watched as her son handled his sister's inquisitiveness with grace that went beyond his four years. She watched as he patiently explained the contents of his study tables to her. Watched as Cassie wiggled between him and the story book he was reading and introduced her to the magical world of dragons and unicorns.<p>

Cassie was like a sponge in her absorption of new knowledge and was like an airtight container in her retention. She never pointed at the same thing twice. Penny had been extra careful with her words these days. No curses or anything remotely bad sounding so it surprised her when one day, Mid-April, the little girl came up to her and asked, "Mommy, what's a _crap_?"

Penny's eye narrowed. "Where did you hear that, princess?"

"Unca Len." She replied in her adorable tone. "He dropped da salad."

_That little Homunculus!_ Penny thought venomously. He and Stephanie babysat the kids the night before. She looked down at Cassie's curious face. "Well baby, that's a word... a word we don't say."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a bad word."

Cassie paused for a moment processing the information. "Is Unca Len bad? Acause he said a bad word."

"Yes. He was especially bad for saying it in front of you."

"Cassie don't wanna be bad." She said with a little shake of her head.

Penny smiled and lifted her daughter up. "As long as you listen to Mommy and Daddy you won't bad, princess. Okay?"

"Okay."

She gave her a wet smack on her chubby cheek. "Off you go then, sweetie. Play with your brother."

Penny watched as Cassie crossed the room to the playpen at one corner. Isaac was there, busy with his coloring book. She grinned as she heard the familiar "Wat dat?" fill the air. She sat back and grabbed her mobile phone. Time to go Junior Rodeo on one particular Homunculus' ass.


	38. Paging Doctor Cooper

A/N: A longish chapter. As the recent chapters are mostly about MommyPenny this one is DaddySheldon. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirty-eight: Paging Doctor Cooper

The eight seconds it took for Cassie to stumble and to fall face first against the rough pavement of their backyard was the longest in Isaac short life.

It started as simple game of hide and seek. It was an ordinary day. Mommy left for a while to shop with Aunt Bernie and Aunt Amy. Daddy went inside for a moment to answer the phone. It left Isaac, Jimmy and Cassie playing in the backyard. Now Isaac loved hide and seek. He loved that he could quickly figure out where the others were and loved searching for new hiding places. Jimmy was okay with it and with Cassie already walking and talking they had enough players for it not to be boring. The two blondes nodded their assent when he suggested to play it. Isaac quickly explained the rules to his sister. She was a very smart girl and she got it the first time. And like always Jimmy insisted that Isaac be the seeker.

"Okay!" He agreed. "I'm going to count to thirty because this is Cassie's first game."

He leaned against the lone tree in their backyard. He covered his eyes and slowly counted. When he finished the place was deserted. Jimmy was a particularly good hider, so Isaac decided to search for him last. He rounded the area and caught the sound of soft giggling just at the side of the guest house. He walked towards that direction quietly.

"Found you!" He exclaimed, as he jumped around the corner. Cassie erupted to laughter, moving past him and urging her tiny legs to propel her faster towards the tree. Isaac could overtake her, of course, but that would be unfair because she was still small. He would just let her win for now. He jogged behind her then she suddenly she missed a step.

His heart pounded in his chest as adrenaline ran a quick course through vein. His brain was only chanting one word. Cassie. With a blink of an eye he was sprinting to the fallen form of his sister.

"Cassie! Cassie!" He called, helping her to sit down. There was smears of dirt all over her once pristine yellow shirt and her limbs. He brushed back her disheveled blonde hair back. He noted the scratch on her chubby cheeks and her watery blue green eyes.

"Hurts." She whispered, presenting him her hand. He looked down to see that the palm was scraped but not as badly as the skin of her knee. "Knee too."

"I know, Sweetie." He replied. That was how their mommy answered him when he tells her something hurts. Cassie sniffled, on the verge of tears.

"What happened?"

He glanced over his shoulder to look at Jimmy, who had left his hiding place. "Cassie fell down and injured herself."

"Oh." He examined the wounds. "You better call your Daddy."

Rationally, Isaac knew Jimmy was right. But he did not want to leave his sister alone and in pain. He was about to weigh the pros and cons when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked at the grinning face of his best friend.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with her."

Isaac smiled and nodded. He trusted Jimmy. He would not let anymore bad thing to happen to his sister. "Okay." He gazed back at Cassie. "I'll call Daddy, just stay here."

"Quick." Was her answered.

* * *

><p>Sheldon did not plan to be on the phone for more that three minutes. The children where unsupervised in their backyard and even though it was child proof twice over, accidents could still happen. But Gablehauser wanted a copy of his data for his refutation of Loop Quantum Gravity and that meant he had to go to his encrypted files and that meant more that three minutes. He just replaced the receiver to its cradle when the voice of his four year old filled the room.<p>

"Daddy! Daddy! Come quickly," He said, clutching Sheldon's larger hand and dragging him to the direction of their backyard.

"Isaac, Isaac. Stop pulling me, darlin." At his endearment the boy stopped. He only called his son that when he wanted the little boy to calm down. Sheldon took that opportunity to lift him up. "Now tell me what happened."

"Cassie fell down Daddy. She scraped her knee and palm."

"Okay." Sheldon quickened his pace. In a few steps he and Isaac was outside and Sheldon immediately saw his daughter clutching her knee. Beside her was James Novel, who was murmuring reassurances. He let his son down and kneeled beside the little girl. Upon seeing him, Cassie finally let out her tears.

"There, there sweetheart. Daddy's here."

"Daddy, Cassie's hurt." She said, spreading her arms and non-verbally telling him to lift her up.

He obliged, of course, he brought her up and kissed her forehead. "Let's clean you up."

Sheldon walked towards the house, the two boys followed him both looking up to Cassie. worriedly.

"Mind where you're going Isaac." He said. "You too James. We don't want another accident."

"Yes Daddy." " Yes Doctor Cooper."

He put Cassie down the living room couch and left the two boys to accompany her as he quickly gather the supplies he needed. He was back in no time. He started by gently wiping the dirt off his daughter. From his periphery he caught Isaac climbing the sofa and holding Cassie's uninjured hand, he smiled at that. At his side he could feel James hovering and watching in interest. He started cleaning the little girls wounds, lightly dabbing them with a iodine soaked cotton ball. They were shallow and would not scar which was fortunate because Penny would 'freak out' if they did. He made quick work of the injuries. He had lots of practice as a child in these type of things.

"There." He said, with finality as he taped the last of the bandage on Cassie's cheek. "Good as new."

"Wow. You're really fast with that Doctor Cooper." James said, with awe.

"Why thank you James. If you must know, I've been treating wounds since I was your age."

"Will Cassie be okay, Daddy?"

He turned to his son, ruffling the boy's hair. "Of course, Isaac."

Cassie tilted her head at the bandage that was wrapped around her tiny hand. She looked at Sheldon with wide eyes. "Kiss it better, Daddy."

He smiled, bowing he kissed her bandaged knee, then her palm then lastly her cheek. "Now, how about some ice cream?"

The three children squealed in agreement.


End file.
